Remarkable Allies
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Another Saiyan once again went to Earth to visit until he met Vegeta's trainee Oturan. The first day for Goten and Trunks begins with an ocean themed amusement park! Another sequel to saiyan-sized's Dragon Ball Z A Day at the Amusement Park!
1. Appearance From Yardrat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. Orcus was originally own by Victor "Tol" Maddox from Google+. -AymNaruGeta**

 ***italics means thinking. Also italics in description means narration**

 _Narrator: Weeks after Bulma's birthday, and three days have passed Goku defeated Sheerzu, who was Frieza's younger relative who will finish Frieza's job to destruct Planet Vegeta. Meanwhile, back on planet Earth, another Saiyan ship departed somewhere in the countryside. Who is the mysterious Saiyan?_

 **CH. 1: Appearance From Yardrat**

(Somewhere after around Battle of Gods arc and before Champa and Vados arc. A Saiyan ship that was shape like a giant sphere just crash landed on the grass. A farmer named Willie yelped and ran away. He was hiding behind the rocks and bring out his gun. Someone went out of the Saiyan ship.)

Saiyan: Here we are, planet Earth, where humans live, and the living Saiyans.

Farmer Willie (stutters): Get out of this planet, you...you…

(Another Saiyan from out of Earth named Orcus, 16, 5'07", who was Vegeta's unknown nephew. He wore the same outfit as Trunks, but his jacket was green. His hair looks similar to Vegeta without the widow's peak, and has one bang on his forehead. His personality is similar to Vegeta, yet gentle and friendly. He sometimes had a immature personality. He hovers toward the farmer while raising his hand with no harm as the farmer screams from frighten.)

Orcus: Hey, relax, sir! I won't hurt you at all!

Farmer Willie (shaking from fear): You reminded that man with the ridiculous long hair who killed my brother! Are you his son?

Orcus: Oh? You mean Raditz! No, he's not my dad. He must have been killed by the Namekian that was raise on Earth long time ago!

Farmer Willie: His name is Raditz?

Orcus: Yeah, he was Goku's older brother, oh, right, my name! My name is Orcus, by the way. I come in peace.

(He shake the farmer's hand with both of his hands as the farmer put his gun down.)

Farmer Willie: That's something what aliens would say every time it comes to Earth.

Orcus (laughs): Oh, no, no, no, don't get the ideas wrong! Not all aliens who comes here say that!

Farmer Willie: There's many aliens out in space?

Orcus: Yep. There's more.

Farmer Willie: (gasping)

(The farmer fainted as Orcus catch him in the back. A chubby woman appeared.)

Woman: What's going on?

(The woman realized Orcus was holding the farmer.)

Woman (screams): That's my husband! You killed Willie!

(Orcus dropped the farmer to the ground, raising his eyes and his voice.)

Orcus (stammers): N-no! That's not what you mean, m'am! I didn't killed your husband! He's still alive!

Woman: Your father may killed my brother-in-law, but now…

(The woman pulls out a giant rifle.)

Woman: ...it's time for a payback for what you did to my Willie!

(The woman shoot Orcus, but it wasn't effective to Orcus. The bullet on Orcus turns into pieces of metal.)

Orcus: O… Okay… I better go. Take care of your husband!

(Orcus hovered away.)

 **Moments later...**

(Orcus was flying as auras surrounded around him. He senses someone's energy.)

Orcus: Hmm? Whose energy is this? I sure hope it's uncle Vegeta!

(Unfortunately, it was someone else. It was another Saiyan that was born the other half of her other race called Seraenian. She was Oturan, who is 15, 5'02" (close to Vegeta's height, 5'03"). Her clothes are too sexy for a strong fighter. Her yellow and black strapless cleavage top revealing her D-cups that was a little bigger than Bulma and a square hole on her belly, and matching slack pants are yellow with black random stripes with her dark purple belt. Her shoes are similar to Krillin and Yamcha. She wore her fingerless gloves that was the inverted colors of her clothes. Her middle part of her bangs are blond as the rest of her short spiky hair, which was all black. Her spiky hairstyle have far more pointy parts than Vegeta. Her light brown eyes is shining from the sun. Her natural eye color is originally blue, but darker than Bulma's eyes. She also had a green diamond tattoo on her revealing back. She has some personality from Goku, especially her muscles, but lustful.)

Orcus (at Oturan, eyes widens, shudders): Oh. You're not my uncle.

Oturan (at Orcus): Oh. Who the heck are you? You don't look like you're around here.

Orcus: My name is Orcus. I'm 16. I was looking for my uncle named Vegeta who lives here. What about you?

Oturan: Oturan, Chloe Oturan. I'm 15 years old. My friends called me Oturan, and my older brother just called me by my first name.

Orcus: _What kind of fifteen years old girl dressed up like she was in some sort of a cocktail party?_ Wow, speaking of your brother, I have younger siblings that looks kinda like you, but you're the most beautiful girl I ever met.

Oturan (blushes): T-Thanks. No one ever calls me beautiful, yet you're the first one, heh-heh…

(Oturan fainted as Orcus catches her.)

Orcus: Yes, you're beautiful. You have a wonderful shade of your eyes.

(Oturan quickly woke up.)

Oturan: I guess so. You're cool. _I'm glad he doesn't think about my body. He's real gentle catching me, unlike Guy. I guess I'll bring him to meet Geyserurn._ Anyways, how did you know Vegeta?

(Orcus let's go of Oturan.)

Orcus: I happened to be full-blooded Saiyan, and one of his nephews.

Oturan (exclaims, putting her hand on each of her cheek): Ah! You as Vegeta's nephew?! How in the world did you survive?

Orcus: My dad sneaks in along with my mother to go inside one of the Saiyan ships to escape planet Vegeta before I was born. I was born on planet Yardrat.

Oturan: Huh? Could that mean that you're Tarble's son?

Orcus (stammers): No, you get the idea wrong! My uncle's sister was kidnapped when she was a kid, yet she was as beautiful as you!

Oturan (chuckles): Oh, my gosh, how many Saiyan females have you met before you met me? I may not be a full-blooded Saiyan, but I'm half Saiyan and half Seraenian.

Orcus: Not a lot. I only heard about the plantations from planet Seraen. You seem to know my uncle, so could you take me to him?

Oturan (chuckles): That's funny, I was going to visit him today.

(Orcus was shaking happily as he titters.)

Oturan: Hello? Orcus?

(Orcus continued tittering as he paused.)

Orcus: I'm...I'm… (laughing) I'm glad uncle Vegeta is still alive, and living in this peaceful world! Of all the years I was looking for my uncle!

Oturan (sighs): _He really cared about Vegeta too much…_

(Orcus paused as Oturan lowered her head.)

Orcus: Oturan, is something the matter?

(Oturan turns at Orcus.)

Oturan: Nothing. Vegeta saved me when I was baby. It's a long damn story. I know about him for a long time.

Orcus (yelps, raising his voice): Holy crap! You do? You're a year younger than me!

(Orcus's face turns serious.)

Orcus: If it wasn't for my mother to get kidnap, I would have met you or my uncle in the first place!

Oturan: I'm sorry you didn't meet your uncle as a child, but what's left in the past are gone.

Orcus: What are you talking about? We just met!

Oturan: Is that the reason why you called me beautiful?

(Orcus paused, and starts grinning.)

Orcus: Yes. I'm glad I met you to find my uncle who lives this planet.

(Oturan grinning back at Orcus, crossing her arms under her breasts.)

Oturan: You know, Orcus, we could use another Saiyan like you who can protect this planet from alien trespassers.

Orcus: How many Saiyans are there?

Oturan: There's another full-blooded Saiyan named Goku, and the other three are just half-Saiyans, half-humans. I'm the only female Saiyan living here I the entire planet.

Orcus: Can you get the name of the half-Saiyans?

Oturan: Gohan is the oldest half-Saiyans at 18. Trunks's 10, and Goten's 9, also Gohan's younger brother.

Orcus: I never thought I could imagine there are Saiyan kids.

Oturan: In the first place, I feel the same way. I met them after I defeated my arch-nemesis who was looking for me after I sneaked somewhere to find my brother long time ago.

Orcus: You really work your ass off to survive out in space.

 **Minutes later…**

Oturan: And that's how I came here.

Orcus: Uh-huh.

Oturan (exclaims): Now look at the time! You want to meet your uncle at the Gravity Room?

Orcus: Gravity Room?

Oturan: Your uncle trains there. It's a small place with high gravity and lasers. I've been there to visit him couple times. He even trains over 100G!

Orcus: That's insane! Is he really cocky to you?

Oturan: Sometimes Vegeta's cocky about me. And he clutches me as hard as he can, and I'm still numb.

Orcus: No wonder you wore those clothes you're wearing! To just show you numbness off!

(Orcus and Oturan hovered west as they continued talking along the way.)

 **Gravity Room**

(Vegeta was huffing. The room was all red due to the heavy gravity. Looks like Vegeta uses the Kaioken inside the Gravity Room, but it was mostly gravity. Vegeta wore his dark blue jumpsuit.)

Vegeta: Someday, only I, the prince of all Saiyans, will surpass you, Kakarot! Don't forget it!

(The gravity changes back to normal gravity as the room turns back to normal color.)

Vegeta: Who dare comes inside in the middle of my training?

(The door was open. Two body shaped shadows appeared. The silhouette faded revealing Oturan.)

Oturan: Hi, Vegeta. You're in your usual routine again?

Vegeta: (grunts in response)

(Oturan's eyebrows lowered.)

Oturan: Come on, aren't you going to say something at least a word, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Kid, can't you just look at my bloody face?

(Oturan shrugged her shoulder and raising her arms.)

Oturan (in short-tempered, yet in a worried way, raising her voice): You're facing the stupid wall, not at me! You have your neck for a reason!

(Vegeta glared at Oturan.)

Vegeta (growls): Fine, I'm looking at you in the eye. Just give me a second.

(Oturan quickly calmed down, and start sighing.)

Oturan: While you relax, I heard about another Saiyan appearing in this world other than Tarble.

(Vegeta's eyes widened.)

Vegeta: You what? What the hell are you saying?

Oturan: He's a year older than me, and he's just like Trunks from his future timeline.

Vegeta: You have confuse with someone else, Oturan. You mentioned Trunks in the future!

Oturan: His name is Orcus. His jacket looks a lot like Future Trunks but green, and have the same hairstyle as you, but have some bangs on his forehead.

Vegeta (growls): No other Saiyans can be like me, and only me!

Orcus (outside standing): Can I come in? I waited outside for 3 straight minutes!

(Oturan went outside of the Gravity Room.)

Oturan: Damn! I forgot to ask you where you come from!

Orcus: I was born on planet Yardrat, what about you?

Oturan: I used to live in planet Seraen. My race is a trademark of Saiyans and Namekians.

Orcus: Oh, does that mean that your home planet, planet Vegeta, and planet Namek are all in a triangular exchange? I'm sure my other uncle went there with his robotic friend.

Oturan: Yeah, something like that! One time, me, Vegeta, and Piccolo went to planet Vegeta to defeat Sheerzu. He was Frieza and Cooler's younger cousin. Goku defeat him with one blow as a Super Saiyan 3!

Orcus: Super Saiyan 3?

(Oturan grabs Orcus.)

Oturan: I'll explain later. Your uncle is inside.

 _Narrator: After gathering Orcus's information, Oturan sent Orcus to meet Vegeta. Vegeta somehow confuse about Orcus as Future Trunks. What would Vegeta think about Orcus? Find out next time!_

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, readers! I'm close to 100 stories, yet there aren't that many followers in my profile, except viewing my page. Most of it was me for double checking my revised profile!**

 **I have not plan to type this story until I reread my one shot story (that I was about to publish online) when Orcus battled Oturan while Vegeta watched them from the balcony. Having the character in each dialogue is easy to keep up the story instead of plain paragraph.**

 **Some of my recent fics that I haven't update since last spring will probably be in this fic. My friend from Google+ and I did one role play as our own OC characters of Dragon Ball Z, but in my opinion, it didn't go well because that was my very first time, as the truth, doing a role play at a young adult age. Oturan lacks her character because I was acting like I was immature. The second time I role play was even better than last time, therefore, that was the role play I was just about to published.**

 **I'm still a beginner, so there could be more to figure out to get more followers online such as beta, hiatus, et cetera (still haven't gotten there unless you can help me). Please review, follow, and favorite, so we can chat at PM. I am working hard with my typing skill. And let me know if there is grammar that need to be revised. AymNaruGeta, out.**


	2. Remarkable Allies Opening

**I was planning for the opening theme for Remarkable Allies last week, so listen to this song from Soundorbis called Beautiful What A Person Dying. The opening theme of Remarkable Allies will be in the beginning of each chapter except the first chapter. This opening theme is an inspiration of Dragon Ball Z Kai opening sung by Goku. I made up the lyrics, by the way. Enjoy! **-SSGSS Aym****

 **Here are the link to the song from Youtube:** **watch?v=DCw8L3kxrWc. If you can't find it, search it up from Google, or search Soundorbis from Soundcloud**

Dragon Ball Super: Remarkable Allies Opening Theme: Beautiful What A Person Dying

Sung by Goku and Oturan

 _(The seven Dragon Balls are spread in the dark sky.)_

 _[Intro]_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(After all seven Dragon Balls spread around the world, the title "Dragon Ball Super: Remarkable Allies" appeared on the cloudy sky during the first verse.)_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Goku: You've been watching me to save the world_

 _The minutes have gone into hours to days_

 _Oturan: I'm not the only one who can fight as a girl_

 _Heaven knows why I've been tough nowadays_

 _(Goku was staring outside in his window. Piccolo was meditating near a waterfall. Oturan was sparring with Orcus somewhere in the forest. Orcus punches Oturan on purpose and helped her up from her fall.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Goku: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Gohan was studying in his free time at his hotel, and Videl was cooking. Hercule was running away from Majin Buu who was angry that he blame Hercule for not giving him chocolates. Goten and Trunks are playing video games in Trunks's room.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Goku was sparring with Goten. Vegeta was sparring with Trunks as Bulma watches them. Mrs. Brief was make food in the kitchen as Dr. Brief was fixing one of the vehicles in the garage. Tien and Chiaotzu were sparring at the mountain. Yamcha and Oolong was chasing after Master Roshi, who was holding magazines as Puar hovers chasing Oolong and Yamcha. Orcus and Kernel sparred together as Oturan and Geyserurn sparred in the same place as Orcus and Kernel. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and Krillin uses Kamehameha; Vegeta and Trunks used Final Flash; Tien and Chiaotzu used Dodon Ray; Oturan and Android 18 together used their hardest energy blast attack called the Solar Cannon; Geyserurn used Storm Scream; Orcus used Black Star Cannon, and Piccolo and Kernel used Special Beam Cannon. Goku was taking a breath all alone in his own training outside of his house. Goten and Trunks hammer arm Kernel in the back.)_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Oturan: You see me falling through death_

 _I wish I've known you a long time_

 _We won't let ourselves out of breath_

 _We will soon be out of time_

 _Goku: Let's scream in a raging storm_

 _We will rise like a hurricane_

 _I run like a thunderstorm_

 _Never let myself drive insane_

 _(Oturan was falling underwater with her Seranian combat clothes on without her shoes and fingerless gloves on. She was unconscious for a second, and then open her glared eyes and hovered to the surface. Goku, on the other hand, was fishing only in his boxers. He caught two fishes that was as huge as a human. Chi-Chi, her dad the Ox King, and Goten clapped their hands at Goku.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Oturan: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Orcus and Kernel was taking a stroll like the same scene of Vegeta and Nappa's silouette from Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Kibito Kai was running as Elder Kai chase after Kibito Kai in anger from the World of Kais. Goku appeared in thin air hugging King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory from King Kai's planet. Vegeta was lying on the bench at the balcony of Capsule Corp. Oturan and Orcus appeared behind Vegeta as he fell backward. Oturan and Orcus powered up in Super Saiyan and fight in the speed of light. Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Geyserurn, Orcus, Kernel, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, and Piccolo was running in the woods. Goku thought of the flashbacks between the greatest fight of Frieza, Cell, Buu, and Beerus. Everyone who was hiking stand close to Goku for him to use Instant Transmission to go to Kami's Lookout. In the end of the opening scene at Kami's Lookout, Goku standing in the middle, Vegeta in the left of Goku, Oturan in the right of Goku, Orcus in the right of Oturan, and Kernel in the left of Vegeta, was standing in front as Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Geyserurn, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo stand behind the five Saiyan up front. The rest of the characters was left out due to the last scene.)_


	3. Vegeta and The Seeker

_Narrator: Previously, Oturan and Orcus had the coincidence of meeting Vegeta. Oturan asked Orcus where he came from his home planet. Orcus was one of the Saiyans who used to live on planet Yardrat. What would Vegeta think about Orcus?_

 **CH. 2: Vegeta and The Seeker**

 **Inside Gravity Room**

(Vegeta was stretching his arms.)

Vegeta (grunts): This Orcus better be our own league. He better not stand in my way!

(Oturan and Orcus went inside.)

Oturan: Vegeta, this is Orcus.

(Orcus's eyes widen in surprised.)

Orcus: Uncle… Uncle, it's me, Orcus!

(Orcus starts hugging Vegeta, but Vegeta pushes Orcus in a humorous way.)

Vegeta (yells): Don't touch me!

Orcus (raising his voice): Hey! What kind of uncle are you if you don't know me?

Vegeta: I'm not your uncle! I'm the prince of all Saiyans!

Oturan: Vegeta!

(Orcus stand up.)

Orcus (groans in pain from his rear end): I am too the prince of Saiyans, uncle. I know about you since the rumors of the destruction from your planet.

(Vegeta paused and glance at Orcus.)

Vegeta: Ha! There will only be one true prince of my race, child, only one! You're just a kid!

Orcus: Kid? Any kid like me can be a prince until he mated his wife! You seem to never let go of what you are! What about uncle Tarble? You have him too, and he's also the prince of Saiyans!

(Vegeta turn back at Orcus, crossing his arms over his chest.)

Vegeta: My brother is nothing but a weakling!

(Oturan stand between Orcus and Vegeta.)

Oturan (yells): Both of you, stop yelling at each other right now!

(Orcus and Vegeta stares at Oturan.)

Oturan (sighs): Why bother arguing when you two get to know each other? Orcus just arrived here.

Orcus (at Vegeta): You really had to yell at me for being weak? I'll prove more if I had to!

Oturan: Orcus, enough!

Vegeta: Let the kid talk!

Oturan (at Vegeta, in short-tempered): You'll make it even worse if you keep arguing! (sighs, normal voice) He came from planet Yarudurato…

Orcus: Yardrat.

Oturan: Orcus came from Yardrat to look for other Saiyans who lives in this planet. (At Orcus) Can you do all the talking for me?

Orcus: I'll be delighted. I have a lot more to talk about after leaving Yardrat.

Vegeta: If you're wasting my time telling me all of the nonsense you had traveling out of your home planet, you should tell most of it to Oturan later!

Orcus: As long as you hear me out, uncle Vegeta. And most of my story is serious as your royalty.

Vegeta: Just call me Prince Vegeta. Who said you're more royal than me?

Oturan (pouting): Vegeta…

Vegeta (in annoyed): Let that kid you brought in do all the talking, not you!

Orcus: I was in a game of Saiyans call the 26th Saiyan years The Seeker (in capital letters). That takes place on planet Yardrat. I was one of the youngest Saiyans who participated. Only 16 teams each pair of Saiyans are allowed.

 ***The Seeker is based on The Hunger Games series. Instead of killing enemies from the dome full of nature, The Seeker is a treasure hunt game where you search the human/Saiyan race from another world instead of looking for objects. Instead of having two different genders in each team, they can have both male and female of two Saiyans each team, and join by customization of friends, allies, or family. Saiyans in human age 16-39 will be participating The Seeker. Each team who finds all the Saiyans in one week will bring them to planet Yardrat under 3 days and a half. Other dangerous races from outer space will be attacking any team who capture most of the Saiyans from their living planet. Saiyans who are captured from each team will be their temporary, remarkable allies. Whoever teams have the most Saiyans alive wins The Seeker Champion of Saiyan year, and free the Saiyans. If 4 teams made the least amount of Saiyans that are alive, the Saiyans they capture will be pulverized by the Saiyans from the winning team.**

(Oturan pointed at her own fingers to count.)

Oturan: 2, 4, 8, 16, 32… That's thirty-two Saiyans!

Orcus: That's right. My partner is name is Kernel. He is still looking for another Saiyan from this planet you're living in.

Oturan: Haven't I told you about all of the Saiyans who live in this planet before?

Orcus (sighs, at Vegeta): Are there any more Saiyans left in this planet other than you, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Goku, or you, uncle?

Oturan: Oh, right, I forgot to mention my older brother Geyserurn, who was also half Saiyan!

Vegeta (at Orcus): Tarble would have been better with you anyways. There's absolutely no other Saiyans than the rest of us are in this world!

Orcus: I still had to kill the other Saiyans that was captured from another planet, even if I had to do it!

Oturan: My predictions is if Vegeta and I join The Seeker instead, I wouldn't hold back for aliens to kill Gohan and the others!

Vegeta (at Oturan): I wouldn't be marrying Bulma if you and I lived on planet Yardrat, kid, and my son would not exist! You're just the same kid you make me really loathed about yourself in front of everyone!

Oturan (at Vegeta): What's the difference? I'm still a tomboy who looks like a pervert magnet, unlike you! Earth is more concerned than Yardrat!

Orcus: You're wrong. Yardrat is more dangerous.

Oturan (at Orcus): Then what the hell am I doing here if there's dangerous outside of the Earth?

Orcus: You were looking for my uncle. That's why you live on planet Earth instead of planet Seraen in the first place.

Oturan: Back then when my brother was nowhere to be found after I was free, Vegeta is all that's left in my memory.

Vegeta (at Orcus): How does The Seeker work, Orcus? It seems to be interesting in my league.

Orcus: Kernel and I will had to bring you and the rest of the Saiyans who are currently living here, to planet Yardrat within the minimum of next week. It takes me 2 days to get here from my home planet with the Saiyan ship.

Oturan: We have the last 5 days left, what now?

Orcus: You will be killed anytime by the Saiyan peacekeepers known for the Seraenian race, if you refuse to come with me and Kernel.

(Oturan's eyes widened as kneels both of her knees and her head lowered.)

Oturan (voice breaks, sniffles): That can't be! I've been betrayed by my own race for good? How could they be so cruel even if I left Seraen? They should still remain their order from my mother in their planet!

Vegeta (at Oturan): Even every other races can be cruel to Saiyans, Oturan, that's what my race meant to be, unlike your pity race.

(Oturan starts quavering her shoulders as her hands went into her wet eyes filled with tears.)

Oturan (crying): No...no…! They can't...they can't do this! They'll kill me and my brother if we refused to leave here! What will the other be thinking of me leaving this planet?

Orcus: I'm sorry, Oturan, I have never other choice, but to protect you and the others.

Vegeta: Quit weeping like a weakling, kid! You're a warrior like Trunks!

Oturan (sniffles): What do we do for the last few days? We have childrens like Trunks and Goten! And we can't just spend the last days to train alone like the apocalypses are coming! What will Goku or Piccolo know about this? I know Piccolo fears apocalypse the most!

Orcus: While we waited for five days, how about you can do what you wish to go together for a day as a Saiyan?

Vegeta: How is that going to work? My days are all training in the Gravity Room.

Oturan (sighs): I would discovered the other side of the world biggest waterfall.

(The short blue-haired woman appeared.)

Bulma: Vegeta, you better get something to eat right now!

(Bulma stares at Orcus.)

Bulma: Oh, hello, there. Who are you?

Oturan: His name is Orcus. I met him while I was flying to visit Vegeta.

Orcus: Well, we had a coincidence, of course! I am one of Vegeta's nephews!

Bulma: My name is Bulma Brief, owner and scientist of Capsule Corp. You look a lot like your dad Tarble.

Orcus: Tarble is not my dad, he's my younger uncle who raises me. I come here for a serious situation.

Bulma (exclaims): Don't tell me you're going to destroyed the whole planet with your fleet of other Saiyans!

Orcus: Relax, It's just me and my oldest teammate Kernel. Kernel was looking for another Saiyans from another world. Like uncle was saying, there are 5 Saiyans including him and Oturan. Both Kernel and I participated a worldwide hunting game called The Seeker, where we search for Saiyans living in one world to use them as allies to fight aliens from outer space while returning to planet Yardrat.

Bulma: That sounds as dangerous as the time when I went to Namek long time ago!

Oturan (at Bulma): You didn't tell me you went to Namek!

Bulma (laughs, nudging Vegeta): That's way before I mated with Vegeta. He was the same grouchy prince as right now.

Vegeta: Get off of me, woman!

Orcus: With the next and the last 5 days, I guess we have nothing to do but maybe frolic around the world.

(Bulma let go of Vegeta.)

Bulma: What happened after 5 days?

Orcus: Kernel and I will sent all of the Saiyans in this planet to planet Yardrat. If we keep everyone alive, we will let them free.

Vegeta: How in the world are you going to take us if you have your Saiyan ship?

Bulma: Take me with you, Orcus! I have a space ship that can travel to your destination!

Orcus: Come on, uncle, can't you give me another chance to prove that you have your own nephew?

Oturan (patting, at Vegeta): Hey, I know Saiyans don't give any second chances at all, but the first time won't hurt you, why not give a try, 'Veggie?'

Orcus (in confusion): You call my uncle Veggie?

Oturan: Bulma's the one who call him that.

Bulma: I'll had to bug you and call you Veggie if you don't listen to our serious nephew, Veggie.

(Vegeta grabs Oturan's hand from his shoulder to push her back as she landed on her butt.)

Vegeta (groans in annoyed): Fine, kid, I'll give the boy another chance.

Oturan: Ow! Vegeta, you didn't had to shove me to the ground!

Bulma: Orcus, you should meet my son Trunks later. He's with Goten in Goku's house miles from here. I bet you would easily get along with him just like he gets along with Tapion two years ago.

Orcus: You know Tapion? He was my pen pals!

(Vegeta walked out of the Gravity Room.)

Vegeta: I'm going to take a shower.

(Oturan stands up touching her painful butt cheeks with the both of her hands.)

Oturan (groans in pain): My rear end… Now what?

Orcus: Maybe we should spar later. I want uncle Vegeta to watch me fight.

 _Narrator: Since the hunting for Saiyans on Planet Earth has completed for the young saiyan Orcus, all that is left for him to do for the rest of the day is to wait for his teammate Kernel to come back to him. Meanwhile, Orcus was planning to spar with Oturan later for Vegeta to watch them? Can Orcus prove himself that he can go on returning back to Yardrat with confidence? Find out next time!_

 **A/N:**

 **I was a genius of thinking of one reference of The Hunger Games, but not likely to kill the other team! The rules of The Seeker is in bold letters and this "*" symbol. This story feels like full of suspense such as the story CrazyGohanGurl** ' **s Strangers. Even if this story was easy to write, the storyline would be more difficult. If you have words to say, please review. If you like to keep up the story, please follow and/or favorite. AymNaruGeta, out. Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Strength Among the Young Saiyans

_Narrator: Last time, Orcus explained Oturan, Vegeta, and Bulma about The Seeker. Orcus gives the Saiyans five days to spent each of their whole days going somewhere around Earth. Meanwhile, Orcus was planning to spar with Oturan later for Vegeta to watch them. Can Orcus prove himself that he can go on returning back to Yardrat with confidence?_

 **Here are the link to the song from Youtube: watch?v=DCw8L3kxrWc. If you can't find it, search it up from Google, or search Soundorbis from Soundcloud**

 ***Skip couples of paragraph to continue.**

 **Opening Theme**

 _(The seven Dragon Balls are spread in the dark sky.)_

 _[Intro]_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(After all seven Dragon Balls spread around the world, the title "Dragon Ball Super: Remarkable Allies" appeared on the cloudy sky during the first verse.)_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Goku: You've been watching me to save the world_

 _The minutes have gone into hours to days_

 _Oturan: I'm not the only one who can fight as a girl_

 _Heaven knows why I've been tough nowadays_

 _(Goku was staring outside in his window. Piccolo was meditating near a waterfall. Oturan was sparring with Orcus somewhere in the forest. Orcus punches Oturan on purpose and helped her up from her fall.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Goku: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Gohan was studying in his free time at his hotel, and Videl was cooking. Hercule was running away from Majin Buu who was angry that he blame Hercule for not giving him chocolates. Goten and Trunks are playing video games in Trunks's room.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Goku was sparring with Goten. Vegeta was sparring with Trunks as Bulma watches them. Mrs. Brief was make food in the kitchen as Dr. Brief was fixing one of the vehicles in the garage. Tien and Chiaotzu were sparring at the mountain. Yamcha and Oolong was chasing after Master Roshi, who was holding magazines as Puar hovers chasing Oolong and Yamcha. Orcus and Kernel sparred together as Oturan and Geyserurn sparred in the same place as Orcus and Kernel. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and Krillin uses Kamehameha; Vegeta and Trunks used Final Flash; Tien and Chiaotzu used Dodon Ray; Oturan and Android 18 together used their hardest energy blast attack called the Solar Cannon; Geyserurn used Storm Scream; Orcus used Black Star Cannon, and Piccolo and Kernel used Special Beam Cannon. Goku was taking a breath all alone in his own training outside of his house. Goten and Trunks hammer arm Kernel in the back.)_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Oturan: You see me falling through death_

 _I wish I've known you a long time_

 _We won't let ourselves out of breath_

 _We will soon be out of time_

 _Goku: Let's scream in a raging storm_

 _We will rise like a hurricane_

 _I run like a thunderstorm_

 _Never let myself drive insane_

 _(Oturan was falling underwater with her Seranian combat clothes on without her shoes and fingerless gloves on. She was unconscious for a second, and then open her glared eyes and hovered to the surface. Goku, on the other hand, was fishing only in his boxers. He caught two fishes that was as huge as a human. Chi-Chi, her dad the Ox King, and Goten clapped their hands at Goku.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Oturan: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Orcus and Kernel was taking a stroll like the same scene of Vegeta and Nappa's silouette from Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Kibito Kai was running as Elder Kai chase after Kibito Kai in anger from the World of Kais. Goku appeared in thin air hugging King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory from King Kai's planet. Vegeta was lying on the bench at the balcony of Capsule Corp. Oturan and Orcus appeared behind Vegeta as he fell backward. Oturan and Orcus powered up in Super Saiyan and fight in the speed of light. Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Geyserurn, Orcus, Kernel, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, and Piccolo was running in the woods. Goku thought of the flashbacks between the greatest fight of Frieza, Cell, Buu, and Beerus. Everyone who was hiking stand close to Goku for him to use Instant Transmission to go to Kami's Lookout. In the end of the opening scene at Kami's Lookout, Goku standing in the middle, Vegeta in the left of Goku, Oturan in the right of Goku, Orcus in the right of Oturan, and Kernel in the left of Vegeta, was standing in front as Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Geyserurn, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo stand behind the five Saiyan up front. The rest of the characters was left out due to the last scene.)_

 **CH. 3: The Strength Among the Young Saiyans**

 **Capsule Corp Living Room**

(Orcus and Oturan sat on the couch.)

Orcus: I'm sorry that your race are going to kill the Saiyans.

Oturan: Does the Seraenians as Saiyan peacekeepers knew much about Speice?

Orcus: Yes.

Oturan: He was my arch-nemesis who raises me after my parents have faked their death. Speice purposely destructed my home planet until the Saiyans from planet Vegeta appeared from their escape of Frieza.

Orcus: You're saying that you killed him earlier?

Oturan: I killed Speice where we are in the world. He was stronger than me, maybe at least stronger than you.

Orcus (exclaims): That's insane! You're not only beautiful, but you're obviously tough!

(Oturan starts smirking.)

Oturan: I can lift 45 pounds of weight with my fingertips.

(Bulma's ditsy mom, Mrs. Briefs, known for Bunny Briefs, appeared holding two trays of ketchup, potato wedges and sandwiches with ham, lettuce, tomato, and cheese. She wore her usual strapless top and jeans. She turns at Oturan.)

Mrs. Briefs: Oh, hello there, Oturan! Is that your boyfriend?

(Oturan raises her eyebrows and her voice.)

Oturan (exclaims): What? Mrs. Briefs, we just met! He's Orcus who just came from another world! He's also a Saiyan like me!

Orcus: Hi, Mrs. Briefs! We're just friends!

Mrs. Briefs: Oh, in case you two are hungry, I made a bunch of sandwiches for guests! You can have some too!

Oturan: Thanks! I'm hungry that I haven't ate since I shower in the waterfall this morning!

Mrs. Briefs (at Oturan): You shower in the waterfall? I didn't know that.

(Mrs. Briefs seems to have a memory loss at her old age.)

Mrs. Briefs: Anyhow, I'll go make some more sandwiches and wedges in the kitchen.

(Mrs. Briefs lefted the living room to go to the kitchen. Oturan grabs one of the sandwiches and two potato wedges and gives it to Orcus.)

Oturan (at Orcus, in delight): Mrs. Briefs's sandwiches and potato wedges are the best! You should try some!

(Oturan grabs another sandwich and potato wedges for herself. Orcus sniffled out the sandwich and the potato wedges he was holding. He took one bite of the sandwich the potato wedge.)

Orcus: This really good! What's in this sandwich?

(Oturan ate one sandwich while she dipped her potato wedges with ketchup.)

Oturan: Just two loaves of bread, slice of tomato, lettuce, ham, and cheese.

Orcus: I also like the potato wedges too! This is two of the food I ate from Earth!

Oturan: Me too!

Orcus: You first eat this sandwich?

Oturan: Uh-huh. That was a really good sandwich.

Orcus: It's better than the Flannel ham sub I had from Yardrat.

 **Later...Capsule Corp Bathroom**

(Vegeta took a really hot bath while he scrub himself in the back.)

Vegeta (sighs): _That kid Oturan brings is out of his damned mind! He is not telling the truth at all, but he have different pride!_

 **Vegeta's Bedroom**

(After taking a bath from his training in the Gravity Room, Vegeta dress in his usual Saiyan outfit instead of his dark blue spandex jumpsuit. Bulma just came inside the bedroom.)

Vegeta: Bulma, I'm going back to train at the Gravity Room again.

Bulma: No, you're not, silly. Orcus is planning for you to watch him spar with Oturan.

Vegeta: No way! There's no way in hell I'll watch the boy! His attitude makes him weaker than the kid!

Bulma (laughs): If you're going to act like this in front of our nephew, I will had to call you Veggie, or this will change your mind.

(Bulma kissed Vegeta in the cheek as the prince blushes on his face and the tip of his ears.)

Vegeta (growls): Fine! Don't call me that damn nickname! I'll watch them fight!

Bulma: While you watch them, you need to relax out in the balcony.

(Vegeta sighed and exited the bedroom, and went outside the balcony.)

 **Balcony**

(He starts lying down on a lying bench from the balcony, putting his arms behind his back clenching his teeth.)

Vegeta (growls): _Maybe I'll hum to get my mind rested._ (humming do-ishly gruffly)

 **Hallway**

(Oturan and Orcus ran to search for Vegeta.)

Oturan: I sensing Vegeta outside! I wonder why he's not training right now?

Orcus: He's probably napping outside.

 **Balcony**

(As Vegeta still humming, yet loudly and practically badly as he can without becoming Super Saiyan due to humor, Oturan and Orcus went to the balcony where Vegeta was. Oturan raising her arms behind Vegeta in her cheerful voice.)

Oturan: Hi, Vegeta!

(Vegeta jumped from Oturan's appearance as spat of saliva appeared around his head and quickly turn at Oturan as he raises his voice.)

Vegeta (screams): Godammit, sexy woman! Where did you come from?!

Oturan (nods): I came from inside.

Vegeta: What the heck is your problem?! Your boobs nearly touch me!

(Vegeta stares away from Oturan to attempt to cup Oturan's breasts and clutch her breasts with her strapless cleavage top, but she did not feel anything due to her numb body. Orcus appeared from the glass door. He came out in the same place where Oturan appeared. Orcus's eyes widened in anticipation.)

Orcus (stammers): What's happening here? This looks very odd.

Oturan: If you keep clutching my bust with your hands, you'll clutch your own crotches.

(Oturan kicked Vegeta in the shin. Vegeta groans in pain, grabbing his crotches.)

Orcus: I am scared. What is going on here? She's only 15, and you are married, Uncle Vegeta!

Oturan (at Orcus): Uh, what? Me? (laughs nervously) What are you talking about, Orcus? We were just...uh, trying to hug each other as a friend, but we're doing it wrong. (at Vegeta) Right, Vegeta?

(Vegeta continued groaning, and curling up a ball from his painful crotches, lowering his eyes.)

Vegeta (at Oturan): You're terrible at lying.

(Orcus stares at Vegeta on the ground, and stare at Oturan.)

Orcus: That didn't look something what friends do. That looks bad.

(Orcus walked over to them and sits down in a chair. Vegeta stands up and carry his crotches.)

Vegeta: Child, you have no room to deliver judgement. I have seen the way you look at my wife earlier.

 **Flashbacks**

 _(Orcus was holding his crotch like he was doing the bathroom dance. He grabs the doorknob, but it was jammed. He knocked the door.)_

 _Orcus: Hello? Anyone in there?_

 _(No one answered. Orcus grabs the doorknob again, but it seems to fell into the ground. The door was easily opened, revealing Bulma taking a shower.)_

 _Bulma: (screams)_

 _Orcus: (exclaims)_

 _(Orcus's face was red.)_

 **End Flashbacks**

(Orcus widened his eyes again.)

Orcus (stammers): Wha-what? No, it is- I mean, I was thinking and she move in front of me, I wasn't-

(Vegeta's eyes are closed in annoyed.)

Vegeta: It's none of your business, boy, can't you see that I need a minute of myself?

Orcus (laughs): Nah, I been having trouble seeing bullcrap like that.

(Vegeta lied down on the lying bench again. Oturan raises her voice.)

Oturan (pouting, at Orcus): Give me a break! I just got here after my shower at the waterfall before I met you!

(Orcus paused.)

Orcus: Yeah, I probably need to take a shower soon. I have been sweating a lot more recently when I train.

Oturan: You should shower in cold water instead of hot water. Cold water helps you get pumped up. That's why sometimes I get all the training from sensing the cold.

Orcus: Yeah, I will go later, I am fine now. I haven't trained in a while since Kernel is looking for other Saiyans.

Oturan: Oh, Kernel? I'm sure he'll come back to you, why not catch him up now?

(Orcus's eyes are closed as he starts griping.)

Orcus: But I don't wannaaaaaaaa…! I don't like how he was looking for me, and it's ridiculous how Kernel scares me out of nowhere!

(Vegeta was starting to get pissed off of the whining from Orcus. Oturan starts mocking Orcus in a cheerful way. Her voice is almost similar to Goten when mocking anyone. She starts shaking her upper body in a sexual way.)

Oturan (in Goten's voice): Is Kernel really scares you to death sometimes as your teammate? I bet he doesn't mind about me, even with my bare shoulders and cleavage showing!

(Oturan raises one of her arms with her open finger as she spokes in her normal voice, yet in a cheerful way.)

Oturan (in normal voice): Maybe you should wait five more days till you get him back! Hehehe!

Orcus (groans): But I don't wanna wait for him, he can just take a stream for a minute and then come to me.

(Orcus stopped whining, and stand toward Vegeta in a cheerful way.)

Orcus (at Vegeta): Hey, uncle Vegeta, do you want to train with me?

Vegeta (groans in annoyed): Why don't you train with Oturan instead? You insisted that earlier.

Oturan (in normal voice, at Orcus): Come on! I could use a spar with you!

Orcus (in normal voice, at Vegeta): That's funny, I was going to ask you to watch me fight with Oturan!

(Orcus sighs in relief as he grins.)

Orcus (at Oturan): Okay, let's do this, Oturan. Hit me with your best shot.

(Oturan and Orcus stand toward each other in four feet. Oturan put her right arm behind her back as her left arm is bend and her left fist was up. Her right leg was bend sideway as her other leg was bend forward. Her stance represent her Seraenian stances as she starts smirking. Orcus smirks back at Oturan and stood there with his arms crossed and he went Super Saiyan. Oturan growls as she also reach Super Saiyan to be fair.)

Oturan: Like I'm giving you my best! Let me see how my way of fighting have overcome your skills! I'll be throwing everything I have at you!

(Orcus waved Oturan on smirking slightly. Oturan punches Orcus in the chest, but Orcus grabbed her left fist. He starts chuckling and threw her to the ground and flew up. Oturan yells from her fall.)

Oturan: Argh! Damn it!

(Oturan also hovered toward Orcus and fight rapidly. They avoid each of their fist, but suddenly, Orcus glow his fist and uppercut Oturan with his Burning Fist attack. The Burning Fist was based on one of the attacks from Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Oturan avoided his attack, and grabs his fist with both hands. She cools down Orcus's fist by clutching his fist without even bothering any injure. Oturan sent an opened hand like a wolf claw on her right as thunderous wave appear each of her fingernails, and poke his stomach five times. This was Oturan's Thunder Sting Claw.)

Orcus (groans in pain): You're better than I thought you were for an amateur.

Oturan (huffing): I'm no amateur, I trained every day! You're not seriously a real challenger to me if you don't bother slacking the pulp off a minute!

Orcus: You still fight like an amateur, Oturan, why won't you give me a break like ask you for?

(Orcus turns into an Ascended Super Saiyan and kicked her away, but Oturan blocked his kick. She starts yelling, and reach Super Saiyan 2. Orcus was sent falling in 10 feet from Oturan's super thunder aura. Orcus fell into 10 feet below the ground. Oturan was almost berserk as Vegeta the time Lord Beerus of Destruction God hits Bulma when it she had her birthday on the cruise {In Dragon Ball Super}, or outside of Capsule Corp {In Battle of Gods}.)

Vegeta: _Darn! Oturan is even more out of her mind when Beerus slapped my Bulma!_

Oturan (yelling in rage): That's what you think! Don't let your eyes lie about my looks of what good I am! I would take it even more serious if this may gone too far!

Orcus: Let me finish this quickly, amateur girl!

(Orcus hovers again in the distance and puts his hand in position and started charging his energy wave attack called the Black Star Cannon.)

Orcus: BLACK STAR CANNON!

(Orcus shot the blast out toward Oturan. Oturan's even more angrier than ever with Orcus's name-giving encouragement.)

Oturan: SHUT UP, YOU MORONIC BASTARD! ENLIGHTENMENT FLASH! HAAAAA…!

(Oturan use her hand as a cup, and then unleashed a giant energy ball that was four times the size of her hand as she raises one of her arms up, and left go of her left arm to grab her right elbow to enhance the power of the energy waves to shoot out a similar energy wave as Vegeta's Final Flash, but this one was orange. Oturan and Orcus blast clash together and Orcus bowls in the struggle.)

Orcus: I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME! I WON'T…!

(Orcus screams in rage as he pushes his limit. Oturan starts exclaiming. She had never seen that much energy waves going closer toward her as her eyes widened. To avoid the pain, Oturan suddenly collapsed as she fell down from the sky. She powers down to her basic Saiyan form.)

Vegeta: Oturan!

(Vegeta hovered to catch Oturan. Orcus burned out from the power usage and fell to the ground and also collapsed. Vegeta hovered down the balcony of Capsule Corp to put Oturan down the bench, and grabs Orcus. He quickly flew toward there, and landed on the balcony. Orcus woke up just barely and looked at Vegeta as he powered down in basic Saiyan.)

Orcus: Did I win?

(Vegeta puts Orcus down.)

Vegeta: It was a draw, unfortunately.

Orcus (chuckles): I knew it. Who knew I never seen any female Saiyans like Oturan to think that she's stronger than me?

(Vegeta sighed in relief, putting his hands in his hair. His eyes widened and glared at Orcus.)

Vegeta: Boy, did you see what you did to me?

(Vegeta twitches one of his eyes.)

Orcus: Yeah, I saw that I won like I was supposed to.

(Vegeta's tick marks appeared on his forehead. He appears that one part of his hair is burned.)

Vegeta (yelling, in stubborn voice): You burned my hair, and now it's ruined! How the hell am I supposed to fix it?!

(Orcus laughed weakly and then tried to get on his feet and wobbled a bit as he walked over to Oturan who was unconscious and sits down next to her. Oturan woke up and stand up.)

Oturan: Hmm? What's all the fussing about?

Orcus: Vegeta is being a crybaby as usual.

(Orcus chuckles and Vegeta glares at him.)

Vegeta (at Orcus): Who says that I'm a crybaby, huh?

(Oturan also chuckles as she puts one of her arms behind her head.)

Oturan (at Vegeta): Sorry, Vegeta. Orcus's just joking around. I can fix the problem from your flame hair. It's probably my fault for taking it seriously the whole time.

Orcus: Well, you two can do that while I go get us some senzu beans you call it. Kernel found it somewhere.

(Orcus gets up weakly and hovers in the sky to feel Kernel's energy.)

Oturan: If you need to relax, why not I give a massage? It'll calm you down.

Vegeta: No, I am okay. I have another way to relieve my stress other than training at the Gravity Room where I should be right now.

Oturan: Did Bulma told you to relax here?

Vegeta: Yes.

(Oturan starts grinning as she stand behind Vegeta, grabbing his back to massage it.)

Oturan: Would this change you mind?

(Vegeta closed his eyes.)

Vegeta (sighs): All right. I guess I could take a massage from you.

(Vegeta starts laying down on his stomach on the lying bench, and putting his arms under his chin.)

Oturan: Could you remove your Saiyan armor? It would be easy to massage your back.

(Vegeta removed his armor, leaving the rest of his blue spandex on. Oturan starts massaging Vegeta's back. Vegeta's hair starts cooling down, yet his hair still looks the usual. Oturan slapped Vegeta in the butt many times as he groans on the first slap.)

Oturan: You have a big butt for a prince.

Vegeta: You and your D-cups. I seen your butt many times and you showed off only wearing your super thin, revealing rear end G… Y… or V-strings others calls for it, while you shower in front of me the other time.

Oturan (blushing, groaning stiffly): You can massage my back after I've massage yours. My back is sore from bending down too much.

(Vegeta starts grinning. Orcus appeared hovering down with a senzu bean for Oturan as he already took his earlier. Next to him was Kernel. He was slightly taller than Orcus yet a bit close to Piccolo's height, and had a shaggy beard and eyebrows. His hair is short and spiky like Paragus. He wore the same outfit as Orcus, but worned out, yet his brown jacket is sleeveless. He was around Bulma's age. He is sometimes scary to Orcus when he yells at him, but have an eager, cheery side. Kernel was blushing from Oturan and her erotic combatic clothes.)

Orcus (at Oturan): I'll massage your back.

(Oturan turn at Orcus in surprised.)

Oturan (shudders, at Orcus): You massaging me? I don't know, I'm only comfortable for Vegeta to massage my back.

Orcus (laughs): I am joking, I don't wanna touch you, I might have a disease.

Oturan: I'm not going to make you sick if you touch me, I'm not poisonous.

Orcus: You should take a senzu bean since you're tired.

Oturan: I'm okay, Orcus. I don't need a senzu bean.

Orcus: Okay, keep getting a massage from your mistress. (at Vegeta) Uncle, does aunt Bulma know about this? I bet she doesn't, maybe I should tell.

Vegeta (moans gruffly): Now's not the time. Keep the tall one you brought out next to me.

Kernel: Eh? So that's Tarble's brother Vegeta and the kid in the yellow is Oturan? I'm surprised I've never seen any female Saiyans alive, but look at her! She's from another world by her clothes!

(Oturan groans in pain, feeling her bare left upper arm. It appears that there is a deep cut on the back of her left upper arm. It was bleeding really bad.)

Oturan: That hurt…

(Orcus stand behind Oturan and grabs her by the back of her bare right shoulder examining the deep cut from Oturan's arm.)

Orcus: Yeah, you really need the senzu bean. That must have been a bad cut. Sorry about that earlier.

Oturan: I thought senzu bean only works if you lose your energy, could it be possible to get the scar off of my arm?

Orcus: I don't know, I know that it was able to heal Kernel after his back was broken after he arrival this planet first. You should take the senzu bean now.

Oturan: Who's the guy next to you?

Orcus: Oh, right! Meet Kernel, he's my teammate in The Seeker.

Kernel: Kernel, at your service. You look worned out for a young woman.

Orcus (at Kernel): Kernel, I was sparring with Oturan, and accidentally made a scratch from the back of her arm! (At Oturan) Here, eat this senzu bean.

(Kernel glared down at Orcus.)

Kernel: Seriously, Orcus? Do you really had to hurt a female Saiyan you just met?!

Orcus (yelps): Sorry! She looks really competitive like my uncle! Stop trying to scare me with your yelling!

(Orcus gave Oturan a senzu bean as she chews it, swallow it, and her wounds are completely heal. The back of her upper left arm looks good as new. Oturan starts wiggling her left arm.)

Oturan: All right! I feel more flexible again! My strength is restored too!

Kernel: She's good as new too!

Orcus: Yep. That's the magic of senzu beans, Kern.

(Vegeta was snoring loudly for his sleep. Kernel was the only one turning at the sleepy Vegeta.)

Orcus (laughs): Hey, you wanna go inside and let the big baby sleep, guys?

(Orcus was referring to Vegeta what he said.)

Oturan: Sure, why not? I'll probably come back here and make Vegeta massage my back after.

Kernel: I actually never been inside the dome-shaped place. What does it looks like inside?

(Oturan, Orcus, and Kernel walked away, but suddenly, a stomping noise from the Saiyan prince appeared behind the three Saiyans. Vegeta secretly put his Saiyan armor back on while he was awake. His careless mind changes back to his personal mind.)

Vegeta (at Orcus): Excuse me, did you just called me big baby?

(Oturan imagine Orcus carrying Vegeta and Kernel rocked the prince to sleep as she starts snickering as she puts her hands on her mouth to cover her grinning face. Kernel was puzzled.)

Orcus (mocking Vegeta's voice): Yep, 'cause you are a big baby.

(Orcus starts laughing and made a whining noises and mocked Vegeta as Oturan and Kernel laughed with Orcus. Vegeta starts twitching his eyes out as many tick marks appeared on his bright red face as he starts chasing after Orcus.)

Vegeta: Why you little…! You better take it right back, you rotten little moron!

Orcus: Nope, not gonna.

(Orcus runs around escaping from his grasp, but Vegeta chase him as Oturan and Kernel chased Vegeta.)

Vegeta: Get back here, you baka…!

Oturan: Give up, Vegeta! You're not going to catch Orcus!

Kernel (shouting): Quit fooling around, Orcus! Time is tight for The Seeker! (at Vegeta) Get him, Vegeta! Don't let him get away!

 ***Ignore this chapter's A/N, please?**

 **A/N:**

 **In memories of Victor "Tol" Maddox**

 **"One of SSGSS Aym's followers of Google+"**

 **October 2016- January 2017**

 ***sniffles* This chapter was all Victor Maddox, who was nowhere to be in Google+. I edited the whole chapter all for him. Indeed that was a lame social media for Facebook user. Because of that, I can't even follow him anymore, and there is no post of him in his profile. I'll never seen him again until I find him elsewhere in other social media like Facebook or Twitter. Why does this author's note feel so tragic whenever I can't follow one of my favorite friends?! *wails***

 ***Review to chat in PM.**


	5. Gather The Saiyans

**Here are the link to the song from Youtube: watch?v=DCw8L3kxrWc. If you can't find it, search it up from Google, or search Soundorbis from Soundcloud**

 ***Skip couples of paragraph to continue.**

 **Opening Theme**

 _(The seven Dragon Balls are spread in the dark sky.)_

 _[Intro]_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(After all seven Dragon Balls spread around the world, the title "Dragon Ball Super: Remarkable Allies" appeared on the cloudy sky during the first verse.)_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Goku: You've been watching me to save the world_

 _The minutes have gone into hours to days_

 _Oturan: I'm not the only one who can fight as a girl_

 _Heaven knows why I've been tough nowadays_

 _(Goku was staring outside in his window. Piccolo was meditating near a waterfall. Oturan was sparring with Orcus somewhere in the forest. Orcus punches Oturan on purpose and helped her up from her fall.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Goku: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Gohan was studying in his free time at his hotel, and Videl was cooking. Hercule was running away from Majin Buu who was angry that he blame Hercule for not giving him chocolates. Goten and Trunks are playing video games in Trunks's room.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Goku was sparring with Goten. Vegeta was sparring with Trunks as Bulma watches them. Mrs. Brief was make food in the kitchen as Dr. Brief was fixing one of the vehicles in the garage. Tien and Chiaotzu were sparring at the mountain. Yamcha and Oolong was chasing after Master Roshi, who was holding magazines as Puar hovers chasing Oolong and Yamcha. Orcus and Kernel sparred together as Oturan and Geyserurn sparred in the same place as Orcus and Kernel. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and Krillin uses Kamehameha; Vegeta and Trunks used Final Flash; Tien and Chiaotzu used Dodon Ray; Oturan and Android 18 together used their hardest energy blast attack called the Solar Cannon; Geyserurn used Storm Scream; Orcus used Black Star Cannon, and Piccolo and Kernel used Special Beam Cannon. Goku was taking a breath all alone in his own training outside of his house. Goten and Trunks hammer arm Kernel in the back.)_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Oturan: You see me falling through death_

 _I wish I've known you a long time_

 _We won't let ourselves out of breath_

 _We will soon be out of time_

 _Goku: Let's scream in a raging storm_

 _We will rise like a hurricane_

 _I run like a thunderstorm_

 _Never let myself drive insane_

 _(Oturan was falling underwater with her Seranian combat clothes on without her shoes and fingerless gloves on. She was unconscious for a second, and then open her glared eyes and hovered to the surface. Goku, on the other hand, was fishing only in his boxers. He caught two fishes that was as huge as a human. Chi-Chi, her dad the Ox King, and Goten clapped their hands at Goku.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Oturan: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Orcus and Kernel was taking a stroll like the same scene of Vegeta and Nappa's silouette from Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Kibito Kai was running as Elder Kai chase after Kibito Kai in anger from the World of Kais. Goku appeared in thin air hugging King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory from King Kai's planet. Vegeta was lying on the bench at the balcony of Capsule Corp. Oturan and Orcus appeared behind Vegeta as he fell backward. Oturan and Orcus powered up in Super Saiyan and fight in the speed of light. Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Geyserurn, Orcus, Kernel, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, and Piccolo was running in the woods. Goku thought of the flashbacks between the greatest fight of Frieza, Cell, Buu, and Beerus. Everyone who was hiking stand close to Goku for him to use Instant Transmission to go to Kami's Lookout. In the end of the opening scene at Kami's Lookout, Goku standing in the middle, Vegeta in the left of Goku, Oturan in the right of Goku, Orcus in the right of Oturan, and Kernel in the left of Vegeta, was standing in front as Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Geyserurn, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo stand behind the five Saiyan up front. The rest of the characters was left out due to the last scene.)_

 **CH. 4: Gather The Saiyans**

(It was the middle of the day, yet it was raining hard. Orcus went outside to look for Oturan.)

Orcus: Oturan!

(Oturan was standing on the edge of the balcony, raising her arms up at the sky as her head raised. Her eyes was closed and her lips was curved from glee. She was actually in joy. Orcus stand toward Oturan who was soaked up from the rain. Oturan's spiky hair was soaked down pointing back like Vegeta's hair. Her bangs was up hiding from the rest of her hair.)

Orcus: Hey, Oturan, I know you like the rain a lot, now it's time to go inside.

(Oturan sat on the rail of the balcony as she put her arms down to her lap. Her head was still up toward the rain drops on her face.)

Oturan: The rain keeps me from sorrow. Whenever I was sad or depressed, I would go outside in the rain sometimes.

Orcus: Are you sad?

Oturan: No, but I like to feel the drops of rain in my bare skin.

(Orcus removed his jacket to put under the shades, revealing his plain black tank top and stand next to Oturan. He stick his tongue out toward the raindrops. He sighed in relief. Oturan turns at Orcus.)

Oturan: You seem to enjoy the rain too.

Orcus: I haven't had rain in Yardrat, and the weather there is severely different.

(It suddenly rain even harder. Orcus starts laughing as he climb on top of the rail and raised his arms up. Oturan went off of the rail landing on the balcony floor as stick her tongue out from the hard rain. The two young Saiyans starts laughing in glee. The rain stopped as the rays of the sun laser through the clouds, revealing a rainbow.)

Orcus (exclaims): What is that up in the sky?

(Oturan bend forward and puts both of her elbows on the rail as she puts her hands on her chin.)

Oturan: Bulma calls those rainbows. Rainbows only appeared if there is certain amount of sunlight and rain drops to produce an ultraviolet light.

Orcus: It's beautiful…

(Orcus turns at Oturan.)

Orcus: ...just like you.

Oturan (laughs): Hey! Stop calling me beautiful! I'm not your girlfriend!

(Oturan punches Orcus in the arm.)

Orcus: Ow! That hurt! Anyways, we better go inside and shower separately! Put on my jacket.

Oturan: I'm fine, Orcus, I'm cold-blooded as a Seraenian.

(Orcus put his jacket on Oturan's shoulders as the two young Saiyans went inside.)

 **Living Room**

(Vegeta was watching the news from the television with Bulma and Kernel. Kernel had the same clothes he had on, but looks new. The male meteorologist on TV explaining the weather.)

Meteorologist (on TV): Seems that right now the rain has stopped at 4:22 after the changes occurred…

Bulma: I wonder what Oturan is up to now. She is obviously standing in the rain since it's starting to pour hard out there.

Kernel: Orcus always goofed off in the middle of The Seeker. That's why he is not reasonable.

Bulma (at Kernel): Why do you always bring it up? Orcus explains that to me before you arrival here.

Kernel: Orcus's my younger teammate, and I look after him years ago with Tarble. He and I are best friends.

(Oturan and Orcus appeared wet, leaving trails of raindrops behind them.)

Oturan: Bulma, can you lead us to the bathroom?

(Bulma turns off the TV as she, Kernel, and Vegeta stares at the drenched Oturan and Orcus.)

Bulma (exclaims): You left trails of water all over the living room! (at Vegeta) Veggie, get my mom to mop the floor, or you'll had to do it yourself!

Vegeta (shouting): Why do you still had to call me that ridiculous name? Sheesh!

Kernel (snickers): Veggie? That's an absurd nickname for a Saiyan prince!

Bulma (shouting back, at Vegeta): Now I'm forcing you to mop the floor!

(Vegeta cursed under his breath as he walk out of the living room to get a mop and a bucket.)

Kernel (at Vegeta): You know, I can mop the floor for you, I take it back what I said.

(Vegeta look back at Kernel.)

Vegeta: No, you're fine. That name my wife gave me is ridiculous.

(Vegeta turns at Kernel as he smirked.)

Vegeta: Tell you what, you think you can be my butler for your friend's brother while the couple days you give us are delayed until it's your own day?

(Kernel was thinking about Tarble long before he met Vegeta. Kernel think of Vegeta as a cowardly person in his thought while he thinks of Tarble as a trustworthy friend. Why the blazes does Vegeta hated Tarble so much, even after he came to Earth to warn about Frieza's hidden minions named Abo and Cado, come to destroy Earth for Frieza? Once in awhile, Vegeta perhaps, can be trustworthy for Kernel!)

Kernel (chuckles): What the heck? I'm friends with your younger brother!

Bulma (at Oturan and Orcus): Follow me, you two.

(Bulma leaded Oturan and Orcus to separate bathroom.)

Bulma (at Oturan): Do you have a spare of clothes in the capsule I give you couple of weeks ago?

Oturan: Yep, it's in my pocket. Does most of the capsules you gave me for free are waterproof?

Bulma: Yes. (at Orcus) As for you, I think I have the same clothes as yours.

Orcus: Thanks a lot, uh, aunt Bulma, right?

Bulma: Yes, that's me.

Orcus: Thanks again for leading us the bathroom.

Bulma: While shower in the bathroom, Oturan will had to take a shower from my bathroom.

Oturan (at Orcus): Do what you want for now, Orcus! Since it's raining, you should shower in hot water!

(Bulma leaded Oturan to her bathroom.)

 **Goku's House**

(Goten and the young Trunks was talking in the living room as Gohan watches TV. Chi-Chi and Videl, who was currently pregnant, are in the kitchen cooking dinner for later.)

 **Outside Goku's House**

(It was sunny, yet partly drench outside. Goku was sparring with Piccolo, but he suddenly feel someone's energy.)

Goku: Hey, Piccolo, I'm sensing somebody with a large amount of energy! Do you feel it somewhere?

Piccolo: It can't be Broly and his father again, right? Or maybe Tarble is coming with Gure?

Goku: It's neither two of them. Those two are stronger than what you name them.

Piccolo: Goku, you're saying that the two unknown energies is stronger than Tarble, and even Broly?

Goku: We better find those two now, and they might be in our side. I better go tell everyone.

 **Goku's House**

(Goku went inside his house to tell everyone he will be leaving for an hour.)

Goku: Chi-Chi, Gohan, kids, I'm going out in an hour!

Chi-Chi: Goku, while you go out, take Trunks home!

Trunks: Aw, I was in the middle of the conversation with Goten!

Goten (at Trunks): Don't worry, Trunks, we'll catch up next time!

Trunks: Bye, Goten!

(Goku and Trunks went out of the house.)

 **Outside Goku's House**

Piccolo (at Goku): Why is Trunks coming to find the two large unknown energies?

Goku: He's going home.

Trunks (at Piccolo): Piccolo, did you say that there were another large energies somewhere? Who is it?

Piccolo: I have no clue, but we need to find them!

(Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo hovered in the air as their auras appeared around them.)

 **Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp…**

(After showering in hot water, Oturan was wearing the same revealing clothes from last time, but wore her black V-shirt over her cleavage top for an appropriate people to visit. Orcus was wearing his same outfit, yet looks brand new. Bulma was in the living room including Vegeta and Kernel. Kernel was done moping the floor from the living room.)

Oturan: How's the shower, Orcus?

(Orcus put his hands behind his head.)

Orcus (sighs): The shower is nice. By the way, Oturan, do you always showered in cold water?

Oturan: Well, sometimes I do, I showered or bathed in hot water.

(Someone rang the doorbell.)

Bulma: I'll opened the door.

(The door was slided open as Trunks first came in.)

Trunks: Mom!

(Trunks hugged his mother as Bulma hugged his son back, and let go of each other.)

Bulma: Hello, Trunks! How's Goten?

Trunks: We were talking about how dad change.

Vegeta (growls): I'll disciplined you for telling Kakarot's second brat about all the humiliating months I made!

(Trunks's eyes widened and ran away from his father as he chased after Trunks.)

Trunks (stammers): No! You really changed in a good way, dad! Please don't hurt me! Please!

Vegeta: Get back here, boy!

Orcus: Uncle...

(Goku and Piccolo appeared.)

Goku: Bulma!

Bulma: Hi, Goku, what are you doing here?

Goku: Piccolo and I sense a huge energy inside your place!

(Piccolo pointed at Orcus and Kernel.)

Piccolo: And we found both of them!

(Vegeta stopped chasing Trunks.)

Vegeta: Kakarot? Why are you here?

Oturan: Huh? Piccolo, I thought you're with Guy!

(Piccolo stand toward Orcus and Oturan.)

Piccolo: Tell me, boy, who are you?

Orcus: I am Orcus, I came from planet Yardrat as a Saiyan.

(Goku's eyes widened.)

Goku: Huh? A Saiyan raised from Yardrat? (at Orcus) That's surprising, I would have met you when I went there after I defeated Frieza in Namek! That's when I learned Instant Transmission! You even dress like Trunks in the future! (laughs)

Trunks: Huh?

Goku (at Trunks): Oh, no, I didn't mean you, Trunks. (at Kernel) You must be Orcus's friend! My name's Goku, Son Goku! What's your name?

Kernel: My name is Kernel. I also live in Yardrat as a Saiyan.

Goku: So you and Orcus are Saiyans like Vegeta? I thought there aren't any more Saiyans somewhere in extinct! I would have met you too!

Orcus (at Goku): Um, Son Goku, do you happened to have Gohan and Goten in your family?

Goku: How did you know about my two sons?

Orcus: Oturan told me about them including her brother. Kernel and I will had borrow them and the rest of you Saiyans for five to six days.

Piccolo: Why the reasons you and Kernel have to borrow Goku, Vegeta, and the others?

Vegeta (at Orcus): You fool! Who said you can borrow me? (at Oturan) And why do you had to tell them about Gohan, the brat, and my son?

Goku (raising his serious voice): Vegeta, Piccolo, just hear Orcus out for a minute!

Orcus: I may had to explain it again. There was this hunting game called The Seeker. It's a seven days game where Two Saiyans or other strong races, in a total of 16 teams, who lives on planet Yardrat compete each other to search most of the living Saiyans from another planet. For me and Kernel, it took us two days to get here, which we have five days to spare. Since we found all of the Saiyans in this planet, all we had to do is to wait for five days to pass, and then we come back to planet Yardrat with the Saiyans that was alive or nearly close to dead. If he or she died completely, they won't count them.

Goku: Wow! The Seeker sounds exciting!

Orcus: It's a serious hunting game, and some of the Saiyans that was capture from four of the teams will be killed if four of the team capture the least amount of Saiyans from their living planet.

Trunks (gulps): I'm only half Saiyan, there's no way they will accept me, Goten, or Gohan.

Orcus: Full-blooded Saiyan like my uncle, half-Saiyan and half of the other race like you, kid, or your name is Trunks; or anything as close as Saiyan will be accepted.

Trunks: You know me?

Orcus: Thanks to you, I was friends with Tapion.

Trunks: Oh, I remember he visited here when he fight the monster named Hirudegarn, Goku defeated him with his awesome Dragon Fist!

Oturan: Like Orcus was saying, Saiyan peacekeepers like my race will kill you if you refuse to come.

(Bulma, Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo was the only one who was surprised.)

Piccolo/Goku: The Seraenians?

Bulma: What?

Trunks: What should we do?

Oturan: My brother does not know about Saiyan peacekeepers since he came to Earth. But I can force them to leave the rest of you alone as a Seraenian princess by showing my green diamond on my back.

(Everyone but Piccolo and Vegeta's eyes widened.)

Bulma (at Oturan): That's it! You're a Saiyan lifesaver!

Orcus: You're a princess...

Kernel: ...who lives out of your home planet?

Oturan (laughs): That's why I'm more like Vegeta. He's the prince of all Saiyans since planet Vegeta was destroyed by the tyrant named Frieza, and I'm the Seraenian princess Mother Nature call for!

Vegeta (at Oturan): Only I have more pride than you, don't forget that!

Oturan: And only I have knowledge of nature. I know you have that too, like you told me.

Vegeta: You use watts in your fist often!

Oturan: Oh, really? I only use my fist to electrify my opponents! If you can't bear through my shocking aura, bear nothing!

Vegeta (in short-tempered): What's that supposed to mean? You're not even in a Super Saiyan 2 form using your Thunder Sting Claw toward Orcus while you battle him hours ago!

(Watts referred electric or thunder in physics.)

Oturan (shouting back, at Vegeta): What about you? You use your energy blast too close to your enemies like Speice's minions!

Vegeta: I'm only in my basic form!

Oturan: I literally heard you kill Android 19 in your Super Saiyan form up close while I was hiding!

Vegeta: Why don't you buzz off?

Oturan: You buzz off with your spandex!

Vegeta: Well, you always dress improperly in combat, princess!

Oturan: For your information, prince Vegeta, my clothes is a formal Seraenian combat clothes!

Vegeta/Oturan: Hmph!

(Oturan and Vegeta turn away from each other as they closed their anger eyes and crossed their arms over their chest. Both Bulma and Piccolo sighed in unison. Everyone else stares at Vegeta and Oturan in confusion and blinked their eyes.)

Bulma: Vegeta...

Piccolo: Always showing off his pride all the time.

Kernel: Ignoring the argument of Oturan and the Saiyan prince, I had to say this, that's amazing! (at Orcus) Can you believe this, Orcus? You may not find that many Saiyans in the world without my help, but we found Saiyans with full of interests and potentials than the ones back in Yardrat!

Orcus (at Goku): Since you're the only one who can learned the Instant Transmission, you should get your sons. (at Oturan) Speaking of Gohan and Goten, where's your brother?

(Oturan opened her eyes and raises her eyebrows a bit as she put one of her hands on her hip.)

Oturan: Oh, my brother is at the lookout with Mr. Popo and Dende. Krillin was there too.

Goku: Krillin? I thought he would be shopping with 18 and Marron!

Oturan: I'm sure Krillin might be useful to situations of The Seeker! Heck, you said he's one of the strongest humans in the world, Goku!

Kernel: Krillin sounds pretty worthy himself. What other race in this world can fight like us?

Goku: Go from strongest to strong, Tien and Yamcha are allies to the rest of the Z-Fighters.

Oturan: Tien? I never heard of him, where is he anyways?

Goku: He's somewhere in the mountain with Chiaotzu. I'm sure we don't need the both of them to join us. I will get my sons right away!

(Goku put his index and middle finger on his forehead and use Instant Transmission.)

Orcus: He really learned that technique alright.

Kernel: Uh-huh.

 **Goku's House**

(The pregnant Videl was in the middle of cooking. Goku appeared in thin air as Videl grabbed her stomach.)

Videl: Oh! Goku, you scared me!

Goku: Is Chi-Chi outside?

Videl: Yeah, why?

Goku: Um… Tell her that I'm bringing Gohan and Goten on a trip for a week or two.

Videl: Where are you going with Goten and my husband?

Goku: Around the world, maybe elsewhere.

Videl: Isn't she going to freak out?

Goku: All I'm saying is to take Chi-Chi out for a week and relax.

Videl (sighs): Without having Gohan around seems to be worthwhile, but okay. Is Bulma joining me and Chi-Chi?

Goku: I wish she could, but she's coming with me.

Videl: That's okay, I hope you and everyone else will have fun. Can I at least say good-bye to Gohan?

Goku: Sure, why not? (At Gohan and Goten) Gohan, Goten, come to kitchen!

(Gohan and Goten appeared from the living room.)

Gohan: Dad, what are you doing here again?

Goku: Guys, we will be going out for a week or two.

Goten: Where are we going?

Goku: Where would you want to go for a day?

Gohan: I heard a sea monster coming out of the shores to the beach in the southeast this Wednesday.

Goten: I wanna go on every ride on the biggest fair!

Goku: We could do that each day, for now we have five days.

Gohan: Why five days?

Goku: I can explain later. Grab onto my shoulder, and Goten, grab Gohan.

Gohan: Bye, Videl.

Videl: Have fun, Gohan! I'll missed you!

(Gohan grabs one of Goku's shoulder as Goten grabs Gohan, and Goku use Instant Transmission.)

 **Capsule Corp Living Room**

(Goku, Gohan, and Goten appeared in thin air.)

Goten: Hi, again, Trunks!

Trunks: Goten! Gohan!

Orcus: That was fast! (At Gohan and Goten) And you must be Gohan and Goten!

Gohan: How did you know me? Did anyone tell you about us?

Kernel: Oturan the Saiyan protector told Orcus about the living Saiyans like you who was living on the planet Earth.

(Gohan glared at Oturan.)

Gohan (at Oturan): I really had to say this, Oturan, what you did was wrong! What were you thinking about telling them who we are? They might be two of the Saiyans who would demolish the whole world!

Oturan: ...

Goten: Brother!

Goku: How could you say that to Oturan?

Bulma: She is just an innocent girl, and you make her heartless?

Oturan: Bulma, it's not that...

Vegeta (at Gohan): You really had to go against my long lost youngest friend after all the trouble with her days before my wife's date of birth?

Piccolo: They are harmless of disintegrating Earth for a reason, Gohan.

Trunks: Yeah, Gohan! Orcus knows about Tapion, who came here years ago!

(Trunks pointing at Orcus and Gohan turns at Piccolo.)

Gohan: Piccolo? I thought you were outside of my dad's house!

Kernel (at Gohan): We have consider of making Earth in extinct, Gohan. The reason that Orcus and I come here to find the Saiyans in this world and bring you to Yardrat. With two days passed, five days are remained until coming back. We'll explain what happened as soon as Goku sent all of us in the lookout.

Gohan (at Oturan): I'm sorry, Oturan, I thought they were going to demolish the world. Please forgive me.

Oturan: I forgive you, Vegeta would have been the one to forgive me the most since he blame me first.

Vegeta (at Oturan): I didn't say those two are going to kill the whole Earth! I only blamed you for telling Orcus our name!

Orcus: Where does the lookout located, by the way?

Goku: The lookout is upward on the sky, where it connected to the Karin Sanctuary.

Kernel: I think I recognized the Karin Sanctuary when I get all healed up from the harsh battle in Yardrat while I was looking for one Saiyan in this planet!

Vegeta: I can't take this anymore! I'm going to train at the Gravity Room!

Bulma (nudging Vegeta): Oh, no, Veggie, you're still coming with us!

Vegeta (growls): If it had what it takes for you to stop calling me that horrible name?

Bulma: Okay, I will, Veggie.

Vegeta: I'll go, then! Sheesh!

Goku: Everyone grab on to me, or get close to me!

(Everyone stand closer to Goku. Gohan and Vegeta are the only one who grabs Goku's shoulder as he use Instant Transmission to vanish in thin air along with everyone.)

 **A/N:**

 **I applauded for Oturan to save Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and even her older brother Geyserurn from the Saiyan peacekeepers of the Seraenian race! Good thing Piccolo joined in this chapter. He is never letting Gohan, Goten, and Trunks after two years of Buu defeated. Other than Bulma and Goku, Oturan arguing with Vegeta is close to being funny as Bulma arguing with Vegeta when Tarble and Gure appeared. Goku seems to be more exciting to meet Orcus and Kernel after the hunting for their energies! If you like this series, please review to chat!**


	6. Make That Fourteen

_Narrator: Previously, Orcus found most of the Saiyans alone. Goku tell Videl to spend time with Chi-Chi for a week while he left his house with Gohan and Goten. Both Goku's two sons first met Orcus and Kernel, but Gohan blamed Oturan thinking Orcus and Kernel are going to destroyed Earth, instead, he was wrong thinking that there are more regular Saiyans other than Raditz. As the eight Saiyans with Piccolo and Bulma went straight into the lookout, they are going to discuss what their fun trip are. What will the Saiyans plan for the last five days?_

 **Here are the link to the song from Youtube:** **watch?v=DCw8L3kxrWc. If you can't find it, search it up from Google, or search Soundorbis from Soundcloud**

 ***Skip couples of paragraph to continue.**

 **Opening Theme**

 _(The seven Dragon Balls are spread in the dark sky.)_

 _[Intro]_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(After all seven Dragon Balls spread around the world, the title "Dragon Ball Super: Remarkable Allies" appeared on the cloudy sky during the first verse.)_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Goku: You've been watching me to save the world_

 _The minutes have gone into hours to days_

 _Oturan: I'm not the only one who can fight as a girl_

 _Heaven knows why I've been tough nowadays_

 _(Goku was staring outside in his window. Piccolo was meditating near a waterfall. Oturan was sparring with Orcus somewhere in the forest. Orcus punches Oturan on purpose and helped her up from her fall.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Goku: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Gohan was studying in his free time at his hotel, and Videl was cooking. Hercule was running away from Majin Buu who was angry that he blame Hercule for not giving him chocolates. Goten and Trunks are playing video games in Trunks's room.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Goku was sparring with Goten. Vegeta was sparring with Trunks as Bulma watches them. Mrs. Brief was make food in the kitchen as Dr. Brief was fixing one of the vehicles in the garage. Tien and Chiaotzu were sparring at the mountain. Yamcha and Oolong was chasing after Master Roshi, who was holding magazines as Puar hovers chasing Oolong and Yamcha. Orcus and Kernel sparred together as Oturan and Geyserurn sparred in the same place as Orcus and Kernel. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and Krillin uses Kamehameha; Vegeta and Trunks used Final Flash; Tien and Chiaotzu used Dodon Ray; Oturan and Android 18 together used their hardest energy blast attack called the Solar Cannon; Geyserurn used Storm Scream; Orcus used Black Star Cannon, and Piccolo and Kernel used Special Beam Cannon. Goku was taking a breath all alone in his own training outside of his house. Goten and Trunks hammer arm Kernel in the back.)_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Oturan: You see me falling through death_

 _I wish I've known you a long time_

 _We won't let ourselves out of breath_

 _We will soon be out of time_

 _Goku: Let's scream in a raging storm_

 _We will rise like a hurricane_

 _I run like a thunderstorm_

 _Never let myself drive insane_

 _(Oturan was falling underwater with her Seranian combat clothes on without her shoes and fingerless gloves on. She was unconscious for a second, and then open her glared eyes and hovered to the surface. Goku, on the other hand, was fishing only in his boxers. He caught two fishes that was as huge as a human. Chi-Chi, her dad the Ox King, and Goten clapped their hands at Goku.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Oturan: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Orcus and Kernel was taking a stroll like the same scene of Vegeta and Nappa's silouette from Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Kibito Kai was running as Elder Kai chase after Kibito Kai in anger from the World of Kais. Goku appeared in thin air hugging King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory from King Kai's planet. Vegeta was lying on the bench at the balcony of Capsule Corp. Oturan and Orcus appeared behind Vegeta as he fell backward. Oturan and Orcus powered up in Super Saiyan and fight in the speed of light. Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Geyserurn, Orcus, Kernel, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, and Piccolo was running in the woods. Goku thought of the flashbacks between the greatest fight of Frieza, Cell, Buu, and Beerus. Everyone who was hiking stand close to Goku for him to use Instant Transmission to go to Kami's Lookout. In the end of the opening scene at Kami's Lookout, Goku standing in the middle, Vegeta in the left of Goku, Oturan in the right of Goku, Orcus in the right of Oturan, and Kernel in the left of Vegeta, was standing in front as Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Geyserurn, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo stand behind the five Saiyan up front. The rest of the characters was left out due to the last scene.)_

 **CH. 5: Make That Fourteen**

 **Kami's Lookout**

(Geyserurn, or Guy Oturan, who was Oturan's older brother by two years, was standing near the edge of the lookout with Krillin, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Geyserurn wore the same outfit as Oturan, but his top was an unzipped black vest with same pattern as Oturan's clothes that have two flaps in the back revealing his whole six pack. His pants goes down below his groin.)

Krillin: I wonder who's strange energy is that. Maybe this is Tarble's energy.

Dende: This is more than Tarble's energy. It could be another good fighters outside of Earth.

Geyserurn: Dende, how could you say that? What if they might invaded the whole world?

(Goku appeared in thin air with Vegeta, Oturan, Orcus, Kernel, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, and Piccolo.)

Goku: Krillin!

Dende: Guys!

Mr. Popo: What's happened?

(Krillin flapped his arms in anime style as saliva spat surrounded over his head. Geyserurn's eyes widened in surprise.)

Krillin (exclaims): Goku! Why did you bring everyone here?

(Krillin and Geyserurn turns at Orcus and Kernel.)

Geyserurn: Oh, so you two were the one with unknown energies!

(Kernel squatted down at Krillin and grinned.)

Kernel (at Krillin): So, you must be one of the strongest human fighter, Krillin? I am Kernel.

Krillin: Uh, yeah! That's me! I thought Saiyans like you are grouchy as Vegeta.

Vegeta: Gah! Shut up, Krillin!

Orcus (at Geyserurn): I'm Orcus, And you must be Oturan's brother, Geyserurn.

Geyserurn: So my sister told you about me, and the rest of the living Saiyans. What brings you to Earth?

Piccolo: For Gohan, Goten, Krillin, and Geyserurn, the hunting game that Kernel and Orcus participate in planet Yardrat is called The Seeker which was timed in seven days. The two Saiyans travel two days to find Saiyans in this world and use them as allies to travel to Yardrat with them. Within two days of traveling to Earth as Orcus and Kernel capture Goku and the others, they will wait until five days have passed. Them two will have to protect some of you from the Saiyan peacekeepers known as the Seraenian race. Thank goodness we have Oturan, she can save us from them.

(Everyone turns at Oturan.)

Krillin (chuckling, at Oturan): Well, look who's the real Saiyan hero here.

Oturan: Oh, shucks, it was Orcus who would be the hero here. (laughs)

Kernel (at Oturan): If you called Orcus a hero, then what about me? That would make me be his wiser sidekick since he found most of the Saiyans!

Orcus (at Piccolo): Wow, Piccolo! You seem to explain The Seeker better than me!

Piccolo: I have ears with senses as a Namekian.

Kernel (at Piccolo): So you're a Namekian?

Piccolo: Dende here and I are the only Namekians living on planet Earth.

Dende: I'm the guardian of Earth.

Kernel: Can a young Namekian like Dende be guarding the whole world?

Goku: That's why we have the seven Dragon Balls somewhere in the entire world! Collecting all seven will allow you to make your wish if you summon out Shenlong, but we used it up for battling Lord Beerus of the Destruction God. I was once a Super Saiyan God in the same day as Bulma's birthday!

Bulma (growls, at Goku, in short-tempered): Goku, you better not tell Orcus my age, or I'll punch you!

(Everyone even Kernel, Orcus, and Piccolo flinched from the scary Bulma. Anyone as pretty as Bulma can be scary as hell, that's the truth. Vegeta shoved Goku in the chest. Only Kernel laughed at the humor push of Vegeta.)

Vegeta: Yeah, Kakarot! It's rude to tell them how old my wife is!

Goku (raising his voice): What? No! Why should I tell you your age toward Orcus?

Orcus/Kernel (at Goku, raising their voice): What? You were a Super Saiyan God?

(Goku stand up.)

Goku: As I tell you, it's pretty quite the long story! Anyhow, we have only five days left. Since there is seven of us including Orcus and Kernel, what would you want to do for a day?

Goten: Dad, I think Trunks and I will share one day!

Geyserurn: I guess my sister and I will share one day as well.

Goku: Heh-heh! I guess Gohan, Vegeta, and I will have our own day of our activity!

Oturan: Let's discussed what we're going to do for a day, Guy!

Goten (at Trunks): Trunks, would you like to spend our day by going to the amusement park?

Trunks: Yeah! I love amusement park!

Gohan: Instead of studying at home, I heard there is a sea monster invading the beach, I would like to wrestle the sea monster as twice as big as the humpback whale while Goten and Trunks play in the sand.

Goku: Camping and hunting for prey is what I'm thinking of right now!

Oturan: What do you think about going to the other side of the biggest waterfall, Guy? You 're thinking of exploring there?

Geyserurn: Sure, I always like that about your curiosity, Oturan!

Vegeta: You know what I thinking?

Goku: What is it, Vegeta?

Vegeta (smirks): I may had to say this to Orcus...

(Needle scratches from the background music {any soundtrack you are thinking from Bruce Faulconer} as Vegeta clenched his teeth and his fists.)

Vegeta (in anger voice): ...this idea was stupid!

Trunks: Dad!

Kernel (laughs loudly): Hahahaha! I know spending the whole day is really stupid, Vegeta, we just want the last five days to be worthy of our time to learn the experience from Earth!

Piccolo (chuckles): I knew Vegeta would admit the plan was stupid, even I thought so too.

Gohan: Piccolo!

Orcus (laughs): At least pick something interesting to go! I know it's a stupid plan, uncle Vegeta, but hey!

Bulma: Come on, Vegeta! You need to spend time outside instead of training inside the Gravity Room! What about hiking, or climbing?

Vegeta: Hmm, hiking sounds like fun, why don't we do that for my day?

Bulma: See? Hiking is not all that bad!

Orcus: Okay, now that you choose your place to spend for a day, we will had to starts from urban to rural. Goten and Trunks's day goes first, Gohan's day is second, Goku's day is third, Oturan and Geyserurn's day is fourth, and my uncle's day are last.

Goten/Trunks: Yay!

Kernel: Orcus and I will return to Yardrat with you Saiyans after five days starting tomorrow.

Bulma: I'm going to stay with Veggie, and Krillin and Piccolo had to join us!

Piccolo: You what? I had enough of spending time with Gohan and Goten with Trunks to train with them!

Bulma: Namekians like you need some fun.

Piccolo: I rather watch Gohan have all the fun instead!

Krillin (stiff laughs): Veggie?

(Everyone except Piccolo starts laughing.)

Vegeta (screams): Stop it! Stop laughing at me! I'm not Veggie, I am Vegeta!

Oturan: Here Veggie, Veggie, Veggie!

Bulma: Veggie…!

Vegeta: (screams in agony, covering his ears)

(Orcus and Kernel even laughed at Vegeta and Bulma and Oturan who was taunting at Vegeta.)

Bulma: Since Orcus and Kernel have nowhere to sleep, they can sleep at my place. The rest of you Saiyans will be having a sleepover there too since they will have five days to leave to that planet called Yardrat.

Oturan: Thanks, Bulma! Good thing mine and Guy's place is still under repair back there!

Bulma: Krillin, Piccolo, do you think you can secure them?

Krillin: I don't know, Bulma, since there's room for two more Saiyans.

Piccolo: I'll be outside whenever everyone is asleep.

Orcus (at Kernel): So that's the twelve of us. We might get along even with my aunt, Krillin, and the Namekian Piccolo.

Kernel: I never thought I expected Saiyans like us living in this world in the first place, Orcus!

 **Somewhere in the mountain…**

(The former Crane student Tien was sparring with the short china doll emperor Chiaotzu.)

Chiaotzu: Tien, I feel huge energies!

Tien: Where, Chiaotzu?

(Chiaotzu finally punch Tien in the cheek for the first time as the he fell into the ground. Tien groaned in pain.)

Tien (winces): Some trick you have, Chiaotzu. I let my guard down while I was distracted.

Chiaotzu: No, I feel it somewhere! Where is that energy coming from?

(Tien stand up while touching his painful cheek. Chiaotzu helped him up while he was levitating.)

Tien: No clue. There is two huge energies somewhere upward.

Chiaotzu: They might be bad, what should we do, Tien?

Tien (chuckles): Oh, no, Chiaotzu, they might be in our side. They probably met Goku and the others today. Let's keep sparring.

Chiaotzu (grinning): Okay!

 **Later that evening...**

(While Chi-Chi and Videl went out for a week, Goku with Gohan and Goten went back home to pack their clothes and their belongings for a sleepover, same to Oturan and Geyserurn.)

 **Goku's House**

Goten: This going to be the best week of my life!

Gohan: Don't forget after five days will soon be the worse, Goten.

Goten: Don't worry, we'll prepare our best to fight, big brother!

Goku: That's my son!

 **Oturan's House**

Oturan: Geyserurn, what do you think about Orcus?

Geyserurn: Well, at first I thought he was bad, until he was one of Vegeta's nephew.

Oturan: Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen to 18, Chi-Chi, and Videl. They might plan for something together while we were gone.

 **Kame House**

(Meanwhile, Krillin tell his wife Android 18 that he would be out in a week or two back at the Kame House.)

Krillin: Hi, 18, how's Marron?

Android 18: She is sleeping.

(Krillin starts packing up his clothes for five days including a sleeping bag. He even pack his swimming trunks for the next few days.)

Krillin: I'm going to spend the whole week with Goku and the others.

Android 18: Where?

Krillin: We'll be at the amusement park, the beach, in the woods, swimming through the waterfall, and maybe the mountain to hike there.

Android 18: I think Marron would like that, take me and Marron with you!

Krillin: I don't know, another good Saiyans like Goku named Orcus and Kernel came to Earth to search the Saiyans around this world, and return back to planet Yardrat in five days.

Android 18: Planet Yardrat? I heard about that planet since I plan to kill Goku couple of years ago.

Krillin: This may be a coincidence, 18, and they wore the same clothes as Future Trunks!

(Android 18 glared at Krillin.)

Android 18: And those two Saiyans named Orcus and Kernel came from Future Trunks's timeline?

Krillin (stammers): No, of course not! They uses Saiyan ships to deport to Earth, not the time machine from Bulma! They just met her at the Capsule Corp! I met them at the lookout with Oturan's older brother!

(Android 18's eyes widened in surprise.)

Android 18: Well, I believe you. When are you leaving with them?

Krillin: Starting tomorrow.

Android 18: I should be sleeping right now, but I would like to come with you with our daughter.

(Krillin closed his briefcase full of clothes, and grabs his sleeping bag that was rolled and his brief case)

Krillin: You probably are going to pack the whole house tomorrow, 18, so try to wake up early so you can catch up with me.

Android 18: So you're going out alone right now?

Krillin: Yes.

Android 18: I'm going to be at the mall with Marron tomorrow, so meet us there.

Krillin: And take care of Marron, okay?

Android 18: Mm-hmm. See you tomorrow, honey.

Krillin: Bye!

(Krillin went out of the Kame House with his belonging. Master Roshi was sleeping on the couch with porn magazine on his face. Oolong was sleeping in the right of Master Roshi. Yamcha was sleeping in his sleeping bag with Puar next to him.)

 **Capsule Corp Living Room**

(In their pajamas, or undershirt and slack pants; Goku, Goten, and Gohan was sleeping on their own downy bed located near the window. Orcus, Oturan, and Geyserurn was sleeping on a water bed that was borrowed from Bulma next to Goku's downy bed. Kernel was the only one who was sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly. Trunks sleep in his own bedroom as Vegeta and Bulma slept together in their own master bedroom. Back in the dark, living room, Oturan suddenly woke up.)

Oturan (whispers): Orcus.

(Orcus was grumbling in his sleep. Oturan tugged Orcus's short sleeve undershirt as he woke up.)

Orcus: Hmm?

Oturan: I was wondering how you're feeling about sleeping on this water bed Bulma lent.

Orcus: I feel like swimming in my sleep.

Oturan: Me too.

Orcus: I guess we have a lot in common.

Oturan: I bet tomorrow will be fun for you and Kernel.

Orcus: Have you been in an amusement park?

Oturan: Not really, I heard it's beautiful there.

Orcus: You should sleep, you don't want to wake others up.

Oturan: All right, then, good night.

Orcus: You too, Oturan.

(Oturan and Orcus closed their eyes to sleep. Kernel continued to snore loudly in his sleep.)

 _Narrator: The day have passed, and tomorrow is not just another day for the rest of the Saiyans in the world. Orcus and Kernel slept peacefully out of Yardrat in the second day of The Seeker outside of planet Yardrat._

(Piccolo outside was annoyed by Kernel's loud snore while he levitated and cross his legs and his arms.)

Piccolo (in annoyance, gruffly): Hopefully the night would pass so I won't have to listen to all the snoring from Kernel!

 _Narrator: This is all next time on Dragon Ball Super!_

 **A/N:**

 **Good thing Krillin have dialogue after he lefted the lookout in the evening. The hardest part of this chapter is arranging who is sleeping who. In the end of the chapter, Goku was sleeping with Gohan and Goten; Oturan was sleeping with Geyserurn and Orcus, leaving Kernel sleeping on the couch. Since Krillin lefted Android 18 and Marron at the Kame House, Krillin allowed 18 and Marron to come with Bulma, Piccolo, and the Saiyans the next morning. Please review to chat, ask questions, or comment about this series.**


	7. Day 1, Amusement Park

**This chapter is even longer than the last chapter due to the details of Goten and Trunks's day, and it feels like the sequel of saiyan-sized's Dragon Ball Z A Day at the Amusement Park if you already read it now or then. It's also like that one scene of Despicable Me. And an early Valentine Day to you since you are my admirable reader(s) who enjoy this story! R and R as well! -SSGSS Aym**

 **Here are the link to the song from Youtube:** **watch?v=DCw8L3kxrWc. If you can't find it, search it up from Google, or search Soundorbis from Soundcloud**

 ***Skip couples of paragraph to continue.**

 **Opening Theme**

 _(The seven Dragon Balls are spread in the dark sky.)_

 _[Intro]_

 _(Instrumental…)_

 _(After all seven Dragon Balls spread around the world, the title "Dragon Ball Super: Remarkable Allies" appeared on the cloudy sky during the first verse.)_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Goku: You've been watching me to save the world_

 _The minutes have gone into hours to days_

 _Oturan: I'm not the only one who can fight as a girl_

 _Heaven knows why I've been tough nowadays_

 _(Goku was staring outside in his window. Piccolo was meditating near a waterfall. Oturan was sparring with Orcus somewhere in the forest. Orcus punches Oturan on purpose and helped her up from her fall.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Goku: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Gohan was studying in his free time at his hotel, and Videl was cooking. Hercule was running away from Majin Buu who was angry that he blame Hercule for not giving him chocolates. Goten and Trunks are playing video games in Trunks's room.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Goku was sparring with Goten. Vegeta was sparring with Trunks as Bulma watches them. Mrs. Brief was make food in the kitchen as Dr. Brief was fixing one of the vehicles in the garage. Tien and Chiaotzu were sparring at the mountain. Yamcha and Oolong was chasing after Master Roshi, who was holding magazines as Puar hovers chasing Oolong and Yamcha. Orcus and Kernel sparred together as Oturan and Geyserurn sparred in the same place as Orcus and Kernel. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha, and Krillin uses Kamehameha; Vegeta and Trunks used Final Flash; Tien and Chiaotzu used Dodon Ray; Oturan and Android 18 together used their hardest energy blast attack called the Solar Cannon; Geyserurn used Storm Scream; Orcus used Black Star Cannon, and Piccolo and Kernel used Special Beam Cannon. Goku was taking a breath all alone in his own training outside of his house. Goten and Trunks hammer arm Kernel in the back.)_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Oturan: You see me falling through death_

 _I wish I've known you a long time_

 _We won't let ourselves out of breath_

 _We will soon be out of time_

 _Goku: Let's scream in a raging storm_

 _We will rise like a hurricane_

 _I run like a thunderstorm_

 _Never let myself drive insane_

 _(Oturan was falling underwater with her Seranian combat clothes on without her shoes and fingerless gloves on. She was unconscious for a second, and then open her glared eyes and hovered to the surface. Goku, on the other hand, was fishing only in his boxers. He caught two fishes that was as huge as a human. Chi-Chi, her dad the Ox King, and Goten clapped their hands at Goku.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Oturan: I know we are the best_

 _Doesn't mean anything_

 _(Orcus and Kernel was taking a stroll like the same scene of Vegeta and Nappa's silouette from Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Goku: We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _We will fight for love in our dreams_

 _Just because we are weak, we'll never regret_

 _Considered us giving up, we'll attack with our special beams_

 _The end just begin_

 _Oturan: (End just begin)_

 _Oturan/Goku: We won't fail again!_

 _(Kibito Kai was running as Elder Kai chase after Kibito Kai in anger from the World of Kais. Goku appeared in thin air hugging King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory from King Kai's planet. Vegeta was lying on the bench at the balcony of Capsule Corp. Oturan and Orcus appeared behind Vegeta as he fell backward. Oturan and Orcus powered up in Super Saiyan and fight in the speed of light. Goku, Vegeta, Oturan, Geyserurn, Orcus, Kernel, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, and Piccolo was running in the woods. Goku thought of the flashbacks between the greatest fight of Frieza, Cell, Buu, and Beerus. Everyone who was hiking stand close to Goku for him to use Instant Transmission to go to Kami's Lookout. In the end of the opening scene at Kami's Lookout, Goku standing in the middle, Vegeta in the left of Goku, Oturan in the right of Goku, Orcus in the right of Oturan, and Kernel in the left of Vegeta, was standing in front as Krillin, Android 18 holding Marron, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Geyserurn, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo stand behind the five Saiyan up front. The rest of the characters was left out due to the last scene.)_

 **CH. 6: Day 1, Amusement Park**

(It was morning. Goten was the first one waking up. He tugged Gohan's blanket.)

Goten: Gohan, wake up!

(Gohan was yawning as he stretch his arms. He accidentally hit Goku from his stretching.)

Goku (groans): Gohan...

Gohan: Sorry.

(Oturan, Orcus, and Geyserurn woke up.)

Oturan: It's Goten and Trunks's day.

Geyserurn: And then the next day is Gohan's.

(Goten sat next to Geyserurn.)

Goten: Yeah! I bet Trunks and I having more fun at the amusement park!

Orcus (chuckles): Well, it's mine's and Orcus's first time. What does it look like there?

Goten: There's a roller coaster where you go loopy-loop, and there's one with the merry-go-round where you ride on horses or animals! There's more other rides I can't explain!

(Bulma and Trunks appeared coming to the living room. They were already dressed up casually.)

Bulma: Well, look, everyone's awake.

Goku: Heh-heh! Not everyone!

(Kernel was the only one who was still sleeping. Next to him was Krillin holding his briefcase in his sleep.)

Trunks: Hey, it's Krillin!

(Krillin woke up.)

Krillin: Hmm?

Goku: Morning, Krillin! Did you get here while we were asleep?

Krillin: Sorry, I was really sleepy as I went inside. I invite Android 18 and Marron to come with us.

Goku: What about Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi?

Krillin: They're at the Kame House.

Bulma: I'm glad you didn't had to bring Master Roshi.

Oturan: Don't worry about the old hermit, I'll put his foot into his throat for you, Bulma.

Krillin: Look who's a woman here.

Familiar voice: Oturan learned a lot from me seven years ago.

(Android 18 appeared with Marron on her arms with her briefcase. Oturan grins as she put her hands on her hips.)

Oturan: Yep, I learned a lot from Android 18 indeed!

Krillin: 18! You're here early!

Android 18: You're the one to tell me to get ready early, honey.

Krillin (blushes): Oh, stop, you're making me blush.

(Goku, Oturan, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Orcus starts laughing. Orcus stopped laughing as he forgot to mention the sleeping Kernel to tug him to wake up.)

Orcus: Wake up, Kernel.

Kernel (grumbles): Five more minutes.

(Orcus thought of something to get Kernel to wake up.)

Orcus: Kernel, The Seeker is still going on!

(Kernel quickly woke up.)

Kernel: We better search more Saiyans in this world!

Orcus: Kernel, I already found them all. We will wait until 4 days until we leave here.

Kernel: Oh, right, we have the rest of the week to spare!

Bulma: Everyone, before we go to the amusement park, we will go shopping for clothes in two hours for the next day at the beach. We can go eat there in the middle of two hours, or if you're hungry.

Goku: Well, I guess we need to get ready for the next day, huh?

Trunks: I bet this is going to be like the last family vacation, but with more Saiyans!

Goten: Yeah! This will be fun!

 **Two hours later...**

(Everyone was standing outside next to Bulma's aeroplane. Everyone was dressed casually. Orcus was wearing a light green shirt with his name on it, khaki shorts, and white sneakers. Kernel was wearing a yellow and black plaid collar shirt with white tank top with red wave design, light colored denim, and yellow tennis shoes. Oturan was wearing her sky blue and white sleeveless collar shirt, jeans that goes below to her knees, and matching slip on tennis shoes. She added a white tied bandana like a headband and many bangles from her left wrist. Geyserurn wore a plain white shirt that says Hot Geyser, jeans, and brown shoes. Goten wore the same casual clothes as Trunks, but in a different color. Goku wore the same outfit he wore when he is in a natural Super Saiyan state (Cell Saga). Gohan was wearing a blue shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. Vegeta wore his blue collar shirt over his white undershirt, khaki shorts, and blue slip on shoes that looks like tennis shoes. Krillin wore the same outfit he wore in the Buu Saga. Android 18 was wore the same clothes as Geyserurn, but her shirt was plain. Marron was wearing her casual dress. Piccolo was left in his usual fighting clothes. The detail of everyone's outfit seems to be taking up over 200 words including this whole sentence.)

Bulma: You guys look nice and casual!

Orcus: Thanks for letting me and Kernel borrow your clothes!

Kernel: I really like my clothes! Can I keep it?

Bulma: Well, I paid for everything, it's yours!

Oturan (at Krillin): Hey, Krillin, why does 18 want to join us in the first place?

Krillin: My wife is really obsessed with clothing store.

Android 18: I'm still not done with my wardrobe yet.

Bulma: So everyone's ready?

Several: Yeah!

Orcus: You ride this aeroplane, aunt Bulma?

Bulma: Uh-huh! I own it too! Everyone, get inside!

(Everyone went inside Bulma's aeroplane as Vegeta and Piccolo hovered on top of Bulma's aeroplane.)

Oturan (at Geyerurn): Guy, would you be all right if I stayed on top of Bulma's aeroplane with Vegeta and Piccolo? Talk to Orcus if you like while she fly us at the mall.

Geyserurn: If you handle standing there for a long time.

Oturan (in short-tempered): Guy!

Geyserurn (laughs): I'm just kidding. I like hearing your stubborn voice.

(The door was closed. Oturan grabbed one of the wings and do a flip, landing on top of the aeroplane as it starts flying. Piccolo and Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise.)

Vegeta: What the heck are you doing up here?

Oturan: I really want to keep you and Piccolo company. I just want to talk.

Vegeta: Why don't you talk to Orcus? He has his own story back in Yardrat.

Oturan: You and Piccolo really need to get along as a friend, and that's why I'm here standing on top of Bulma's plane.

Vegeta: Then get off of Bulma's plane.

Piccolo: Vegeta, give Oturan a break.

Vegeta: Three words, I. Don't. Care.

(Oturan stand between Vegeta and Piccolo.)

Oturan: Break it up, you two! Everyone can hear you inside the plane!

(Piccolo and Vegeta turns away from each other and scoffing in unison.)

Vegeta: The Namekian sometimes annoyed me! Go bug him instead of me!

Piccolo: Vegeta needs to learn his lessons! I need time to meditate!

Oturan (sighs): Vegeta, Piccolo. The point is… (at Vegeta) ...your nephew is telling everyone the truth of what's happening on Yardrat since yesterday! (at both Vegeta and Piccolo) For today, this was supposed to be our first five days, and you two better not ruin the moment!

Vegeta (at Oturan): Since when did I have a nephew who talk nonsense?

Piccolo (at Vegeta): Vegeta, be quiet. (at Oturan) I knew you made a point so I wouldn't had to argue with Vegeta. I heard about Orcus since you met him. He is just like Trunks in his future timeline I met when you were a younger kid.

Oturan (at Vegeta): Even Piccolo thinks he can trust Orcus, Vegg…

Vegeta: Enough with the humiliating nickname! I admit I have a nephew who is passion enough to learn about the human races less than a week!

Piccolo (at Oturan): No wonder you come join me on top of the plane.

Vegeta (at Piccolo): More like me mostly.

Oturan: Ha. Loners. I can be like you two sometimes whenever Geyserurn was busy with Gohan or went back to Seraen again. We left our home planet to protect the Earth, except you, Piccolo.

Piccolo: I was born here.

(The plane flew further. As everyone arrived at the mall, they went to separate place. Goku and Piccolo was chilling in the bench area. The rest went to go to clothing shop, but in a separate section. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks went to the kids section; Krillin, Android 18, and Marron went to the women section; Kernel, Orcus, and Geyserurn went to the men section; and Bulma, the ticked off Vegeta, and Oturan went to the teen/lingerie section. Goku and Piccolo was waiting outside the clothing shop. Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta finally manage to go to the men section after picking out clothes from their other group.)

Gohan: Krillin!

Krillin (sighs): Oh, thank goodness, Gohan, did you bring Goten and Trunks to Bulma?

Gohan: Oh, yeah, I did.

Vegeta: You two are not the only one to sneak out.

Krillin/Gohan: Vegeta?

(Vegeta's tick mark appeared on his forehead and his cheeks are bright red as he crossed his arms over his chest.)

Vegeta: What was worse with Oturan and my wife is picking out their woman close-fitting known as strapless brassiere and their G-strings.

Gohan: I feel like I had my own kids while I was at the kids section with Goten and Trunks!

Krillin: What's worse is my wife, always going shopping.

Vegeta: Women and children these days.

Gohan: Yep.

Krillin: Uh-huh.

 **Another two hours later...**

(Everyone went to the amusement park known as Pacific Rim Park near Seagull City. Seagull City has more rides and games than the ones from Hercule City. Sounds of joy came from their victorious games, yet some grief from their loss. More gleeful sounds coming from S-Pacific (specific) rides. The savory aroma comes from the food court. Instead of parking in the parking lot, they just walked through the entrance with ginormous signs with giant squid above the sign, which make Vegeta so disgusted about it, since he last eats it from his last vacation with Bulma and Trunks.)

Orcus: This place looks fun!

Kernel: And colorful!

Bulma: This must be your first time at the amusement park. The line's too long for certain rides. We should play some of the games while we wait. To do that, everyone gets a ticket!

Goten: All right!

(Goku put both of his hands on each of his hip as he grins.)

Goku: Just like two years back when the four of us went to Super Happy Funtime Land. Even Krillin, 18, and Marron was there riding on The Mitten.

 ***Reference: saiyan-sized's Dragon Ball Z A Day at the Amusement Park**

(Goku was thinking about the time when he, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks was riding on bumper cars, carousel, roller coasters, Ferris wheel, etc.)

Krillin: Goku, do you had to bring that up?! That was one time!

Android 18 (at Krillin): Maybe this time, honey, you'll act like a grown man riding on every rides.

Goku: Sorry, it was funny.

Vegeta: You'll still had to pay for everything, Kakarot.

Goku (at Bulma): Well, Bulma, since you pay for clothing, I'll pay back for all the fun!

(While everyone looks around the park, they went to the ticket booth area where there is a long line.)

Oturan: Orcus, Kernel, while we waited for the long line to be short, you should tell me how you get here.

Geyserurn: You have a long story to tell, Orcus.

Krillin (at Orcus): You have a sense of humor, I bet you tell sometime funny about yourself!

Piccolo: This is absolute ridiculous.

Vegeta: I disagree the other way around, Name…

Bulma/Oturan: Veggie...!

Vegeta (at Bulma): Woman!

(Bulma starts chuckling.)

Bulma (at Vegeta): Do I had to say it again?

Vegeta (at Piccolo): Piccolo. (at Bulma) Sorry, Bulma.

Oturan (at Bulma): This is fun, you and I made a good team taunting Vegeta.

Bulma: He's my husband.

Oturan: And a friend of mine.

(Bulma and Oturan gave each other high five as Vegeta glared down in embarrassment and several starts laughing as Piccolo and Android 18 smirked.)

(Everyone was walking to scoot up the line.)

Orcus: Okay, it started out in planet Yardrat. There was another king of Saiyans other than my great uncle from planet Vegeta. His name was King Kaback. He was more pure hearted than King Vegeta.

Vegeta: _Pure-hearted? I'll explain later due to the human's joy._

Kernel: The king from Yardrat chooses 32 Saiyans in every nations unless few of us volunteered to participate the game called The Seeker. I was the first one to volunteered, then Orcus was next. Because of that, I forced him to join. Even The Seeker was pointless for the both of us, though, because the whole world in Yardrat who refuse to kill every Saiyans in each world they are living in.

Orcus: We also have Saiyan ships thanks to one Saiyan engineer from planet Vegeta. Saiyan ships was only used for The Seeker participants in Yardrat.

Gohan: Was that same Saiyan ship Raditz use to transport here?

Orcus: I can easily sense two here, that's why we came. My younger uncle Tarble came here once weeks ago.

Piccolo: In the first place, you and Kernel would have been Tarble and Gure while I was with Goku yesterday.

Goku: Good news, we're close to the ticket booth!

Marron: Yay!

Trunks (at Orcus): Man, I wished you would tell us more. You're still not close to telling me what happened to Tapion.

Orcus: I think it's best to leave Kernel and my adventurous story later after the excitement in this amusement park.

Vegeta: Well, let's get this show on the road.

(The three young kids was cheering.)

Woman (in the ticket booth, in cheerful voice): Hello, there! Is this your first time?

Goku: Yep, it's our first time!

Woman (in the ticket booth): Are you here for tickets? Each ticket cost 200 zenis. 25 tickets costs 5000 zenis, 50 tickets costs 10000 zenis, 100 tickets costs 20000 zenis, and 250 tickets costed 50000 zenis. We also included season pass every year, and it expired by the end of the year. If you bring ten people or more, it's 10% discount for all tickets.

Goku: I would like 250 tickets, please!

Woman (in the ticket booth): That'll be 50000 zenis, please.

(The woman in the booth stares at everyone else in front.)

Woman (in the ticket booth): There is fourteen of you. Reducing 10%, make that 5000 zenis. Thank you!

(Goku payed 5000 zenis from 10% discount for 250 tickets.)

Goku: You're welcome!

Gohan: Whoa, dad, isn't that too much?

Goku: Hey, the more the tickets, the more fun! Everyone gets 19 tickets.

Piccolo: I'm good, I rather watch the fun.

Gohan: Come on, Piccolo, you won't know if you try at least once!

Geyserurn: I guess we'll have more tickets to spare if we used up all of our own tickets.

Trunks: There's that balloon darting game around here!

Orcus: I bet that's an easy game to play.

Trunks: If you win, you get a stuffed animal!

(Everyone went to the balloon darting place. Some of the balloons are in a different shades of blue, other looks like a blowfish balloons.)

Orcus (laughs): That peach-colored balloons with the lumps looks funny!

Goten: Hahaha! It does look funny!

Kernel: Its face goes like this.

(Kernel's cheeks turns plump from making faces. Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo starts laughing at Kernel.)

Trunks: Haven't you heard about blowfish?

(Goten was staring at the stuffed animal sharks.)

Goten: Wow! Look at that cool fish! It's so cool that I'm dying!

Trunks: That's a shark, Goten.

(The man with the blowfish cap appeared inside the balloon darting place.)

Blowfish cap guy: Welcome to the balloon darting game! You get three tries for one ticket and six tries for two tickets! If you hit one balloon, you get two tickets. If you hit two balloons, you get four tickets. If you hit three balloons, you get a special prize! If you hit a blowfish balloon, you'll get one extra chance, therefore, it's not as easy to pop it!

Bulma: Yamcha?

(It appears that the blowfish cap guy is Yamcha, since his scars on his face and his shaggy hair is easily recognize.)

Yamcha (yelps): Bulma, hey! What are you guys doing here?

Bulma: Oh, I was here to have fun with Goku and everyone else.

(Vegeta gives one ticket to Yamcha/Blowfish cap guy.)

Vegeta (barks): Here's one ticket, now dart me!

Kernel: Man, Vegeta, looks like you're into this game!

(Yamcha/Blowfish cap guy gives Vegeta three darts.)

Vegeta: This is for recognizing my own wife!

(Goku covered Goten's ears as Gohan covered Trunks's ears.)

Goku: Hey, Vegeta, don't say that out loud in front of the kids!

(Vegeta threw one dart toward one of the balloons, yet a blowfish one, but actually at Yamcha who duck, leaving his hat in the air flying. Yamcha's eyes was widened.)

Yamcha (raising his voice): Hey! That was my blowfish cap! I'm going to get fired if I don't wear that blowfish cap on my head!

(The non-Saiyans Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Marron and Bulma was the only one laughing.)

Goten: At least Piccolo is having fun.

Trunks: He's just laughing about my dad.

Piccolo: Nice one, Vegeta!

Vegeta (at Piccolo): Be quiet, Piccolo! (at Yamcha) Hey, I bet that's my extra chance!

(Good thing Yamcha have another replacement of his blowfish cap. He put the replacement cap on.)

Yamcha (sighs): Well, that counts.

(Yamcha gave Vegeta another dart.)

Oturan: Oh, brother…

Geyserurn: Yes?

Oturan (at Geyserurn, in short-tempered): Not you! Have some common sense!

Geyserurn (chuckles): My bad.

Krillin: Careful, Vegeta, you'll break the whole place!

Vegeta (in sarcasm): Right.

(Vegeta threw all three darts at once. Every dart popped three balloons.)

Kernel: Awesome!

Orcus: Uncle, that was amazing!

(Orcus and Kernel was clapping at Vegeta. Bulma and Trunks was the only one who was surprised.)

Yamcha (sighs, at Vegeta): Okay, sir, you get a prize. What would you like?

Vegeta: How about that one?

(Vegeta pointed at a stuffed shark.)

(Yamcha grabbed a shark stuffed animal and gives it to Vegeta.)

Yamcha: Congrats, I never seen anyone throw three darts at once and popped three balloons!

Vegeta: For my pride, and my son.

(Vegeta gives the shark stuffed animal to Trunks.)

Trunks: Thanks, dad!

Goku: That was nice of what you did to Trunks, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Anyhow, why don't you do the same to your younger son?

(Goku give Yamcha one ticket for three darts. Goku threw one dart every second. Each dart Goku threw landed on blowfish balloons.)

Yamcha: Oh, my gosh, is it just me, or did this never happened before?

(Yamcha grabs three dart Goku popped the balloons and give it back to him for three extra chances. Goku finally popped three balloons with three extra darts.)

Goku: All right!

Vegeta: Heh-heh, not bad, Kakarot.

Goku: I might as well choose the stuffed animal shark!

(Yamcha grabs another shark stuffed animal and gives it to Goku.)

Yamcha: Well, then, have a nice day, until anyone else would like to play!

Goku: Here, Goten, you love sharks so much that I'm giving it to you.

(Goku give Goten the stuffed animal shark. Goten starts clutching his shark stuffed animal.)

Goten: This shark is so cool!

Orcus: What's that loopy ride called again?

Trunks: The loopy ride is a roller coaster.

Goku: Hey, we should all try that!

 **Later...**

(The line was fast due to Vegeta who threw an energy blast to the sky. They were close to the roller coaster ride known as the Marine Express.)

Goten: Come on, Piccolo, you gotta ride the roller coaster!

Piccolo: I rather watch than ride on that loopy coaster!

Gohan: You won't know if you try, Piccolo. Just try for once, and we won't bother you after the week is over.

Piccolo: Fine, I'll go.

Roller Coaster Manage Guy: That'll be two tickets please.

(Everyone gives two tickets to the roller coaster manage guy and sat on the roller coaster. Starting from front to back of the rides from the roller coaster, Goten sat with Trunks, Oturan sat with Orcus, Geyserurn sat with Kernel regretting that they sat next to each other instead, Krillin sat with Gohan, Goku sat with Bulma cheerfully, Android 18 sat with Marron in a positive mood, and Vegeta sat with Piccolo turning away from each other. The other fourteen seats was behind Piccolo and Vegeta filled with other people riding on it.)

Goku: This is just like riding on Nimbus!

Orcus: I bet this ride can go as fast as a lightning!

Oturan: More likely fast as a meteor!

(The ride started to move up forward.)

Krillin: I feel like riding on Shenlong.

Gohan: Me too, Krillin!

(After the roller coaster ride went all the way up to the highest rail, it finally went downward.)

Goku: Here we go!

(Bulma and Krillin are the only one screaming along with the people behind Vegeta and Piccolo, who was crossing their arms over their seatbelt, carelessly.)

Orcus: Whoa!

Kernel: Holy cow!

Goten/Trunks: Whee…!

Vegeta: Oh, frick...!

Piccolo: Frick…!

(The people screaming behind Vegeta and Piccolo muted their mild F-bomb catchphrase. After the drop from the first slope into the water tunnel was a giant quick left turn, then right turn, high slope, two loops, etc. Oturan, Marron, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Orcus, Kernel, Geyserurn, and Android 18 was the laughing and cheering. Krillin somehow starts laughing, as Vegeta and Piccolo screams in the next two loops. Bulma was screaming the whole time. As the ride ended, Bulma, Krillin, Oturan, Geyserurn, Orcus, Kernel, Vegeta, and Piccolo was dazed.)

Krillin: I'm alive! I'm alive!

(Bulma fixed her super short azure hair while pulling out her comb from her pocket.)

Bulma: My hair...

Orcus: Oh, my… Oh, my gosh! (at Kernel and Oturan, raising his voice) This roller coaster was awesome!

(Kernel put his both hands behind his head.)

Kernel: This is nothing unlike the Saiyan ship we deported!

Oturan: Epic!

Piccolo: So, Gohan, I was wrong.

Gohan: See, I told you!

(Piccolo raise his voice a bit.)

Piccolo: This was one ride I was riding on! What else are we riding on?

Trunks: There's one with the shape of a giant octopus!

Bulma: After that ride, we're all going to the carousel.

(Everyone was riding the octopus ride known as Dancing Kraken, and then ride on a carousel full of sea creatures, and then the Marine Express for their last ride. The leftover tickets was used for the games they played, and ended up with a bunch of prizes. They went to eat at the food court after. Later was dawn. It was a time when everyone was staring at the sun standing at the pier holding their prizes. Bulma was hugging Vegeta. Gohan and Kernel was reading the giant signs of information about the giant squid named Aubrey.)

Orcus (at Oturan): What is that beaut- I'm mean, pretty semicircle light?

Oturan: That's the sunset. That sunset only appeared if the weather was partly or mostly sunny and before the dusk appeared.

(Water was bubbling below the pier.)

Krillin: What the heck was that?

Gohan: I think it's coming from the giant squid named Aubrey!

(The giant squid named Aubrey appeared out of the water. Aubrey's puppy eyes somehow attract Goku as he waves at the giant squid as his eyes are watery in anime style. Everyone else except Android 18 and Piccolo widened their eyes.)

Goku: Hi, Aubrey! How's the ocean?

(One of Aubrey's tentacles landed on the pier softly.)

Vegeta: Squid…!

(Vegeta humorously step back from Aubrey's tentacle in slow motion, but it was too late. Instead, Aubrey's slime touches Vegeta. The Saiyan prince starts shrieking like Squidward as he wipe himself quickly.)

Vegeta: Aah! Aaaaaaaahhh! Get this slime off of me!

(Everyone even Piccolo starts laughing at Vegeta.)

 **Capsule Corp Living Room**

(It was dusky, and nearly everyone's bedtime. Everyone talk over the first day at Pacific Rim Park. Piccolo remained outside meditating. Bulma sent out another downy bed for Krillin, Marron, and 18 to sleep on. Goten was at Trunks's room. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Oturan, Geyserurn, and Orcus are the remaining at the living room.)

Orcus (laughs): I never heard my uncle shrieking like a woman!

Goku: He's afraid of anything slimy including worms and caterpillar. What are you afraid of, Orcus?

Orcus: Afraid? I'm nothing to be afraid!

Oturan: What happened whenever I surprised you? You would be scared or trembling.

Goku: Well, that wraps up Goten and Trunks's day, let's rest up for the next day for Gohan's day!

Krillin: Good night, Goku!

Orcus: Good night, Kernel!

Goten: Good night, Gohan! Today was a blast!

Oturan: Good night, Geyserurn!

(Everyone finally went asleep.)

 **A/N:**

 **If it wasn't for to type the detail of everyone casual clothes, I would have like under 4000 words. Other than that, that was one heck of a long chapter, yet amusing! Having Yamcha in this chapter as part of the Pacific Rim Park is surprising! The stupidest part was shopping for clothes for Gohan, partly Krillin, and obviously Vegeta. Please review if you like, not because of my desperate wishes or because of that many words/the opening theme/etc. I've changed since one review I've read from you in another story I was working in progress. Please review once more.**


	8. Remarkable Allies Contents

**While you wait for the next chapter, here is the current content of Remarkable Allies. -SSGSS Aym**

Remarkable Allies Content

1) Appearance From Yardrat

Opening: Remarkable Allies Opening

2) Vegeta and The Seeker

3) The Strength Among The Young Saiyans

4) Gather The Saiyans

5) Make That Fourteen

6) Day 1, Amusement Park


	9. Revision

**Revisions made in chapter 3. -SSGSS Aym**


End file.
